A Journey Soon Begins
by Jennoist-OTP
Summary: Marley Rose and Kitty Wilde have hated each other with a passion since they first met. But when an enchanted fortune cookie causes them to swap bodies, they must work together to find a way to swap back and mend each other's broken lives and relationships in the process. Based loosely on Freaky Friday. Karley hints, Ryley, Jitty
1. A Very Freaky Friday

**Hello! I'm trying out this new story-consider this a pilot first chapter? I've had this idea for a while and decided I needed some humour after the initial sadness and shock of recent events. As for now, ships are open to ideas, so please give me feedback on that and the story in general! I hope you enjoy :)**

**Ps. I don't own Glee or the Freaky Friday idea!**

One spring Friday, after school, on two opposite and very contrasting sides of Lima, Ohio, two very contrasting teenage girls were getting ready for a party.

In a large house in an affluent neighbourhood, Kitty Wilde was curling another golden lock of hair, when her phone buzzed. She grabbed it quickly and was disappointed to find that it was sadly just an event notification for tonight's 'loser-fest', as she called it.

_Am I really about to put myself through Tina Cohen-Chang's birthday party? I only joined Glee Club after the musical to get Jake back from Marley's manipulative 'poor little simply adorkable nice girl' clutches, I did not join to prance around singing about my feelings and I most certainly did not join to go watch Harujuku girl blow out her candles at some lame party with no alcohol, and half of frickin' Asia watching us, _she thought to herself, irritably.

Yet here she stood, curling her hair in preparation for it like the 'good Christian girl' she was, ready to selflessly put her New Directions team spirit ahead of her Friday night enjoyment.

_It had better be worth my while. If Marley pisses me off with her moping and whining, or even worse, dares to look hotter than me, I am going to cause a riot, to say the very least. _

About an hour later, she was finishing getting ready and surveying her own reflection in the mirror. Her tiny shorts showed off her slim, athletic, cheerleader's legs, and her low cut top oozed sex appeal. She looked hot, and she knew it.

On the opposite side of the town, in the infamous Lima Heights neighbourhood, Marley Rose was also putting the finishing touches to her light, modest make up, and straightening her long brown hair. In all honesty, Marley was nowhere near rough or hardened enough for Lima Heights, but with a part time lunch lady's salary being the two person family's sole source of income, it was the only area they could afford a house. Santana Lopez, a former resident of the area, had given her some handy tips on looking out for herself when she had mentored her in Glee club before sectionals, but Marley still found it hard to deal with the frequent sirens and general noise of delinquency keeping her up at night.

Marley was dreading this party. Jake would be there, and he hadn't really wanted to speak to her since they had unofficially broken up a month ago. Jealousy had gotten the better of them both in the end; she had grown tired of his incessant flirting with any female within a 50 mile radius, particularly her biggest enemy Kitty, and he hadn't really ever forgiven her for allowing Ryder to kiss her after Valentine's day, believing that she would rather be with him.

In Jake's defence, Marley definitely still had strong feelings for Ryder; they had been texting more frequently than before, but given that her best friend Unique had also fallen for Ryder's boyish charms, and proceeded to catfish him, that Ryder and Kitty may or may not have had a small thing, (Kitty clearly got off on going after guys she was interested in) and the fact that she and Jake were technically only on a break and she still had feelings for him too, meant that it was all a tangled web, and she preferred to throw herself into homework, song writing and Glee Club matters, trying (with little success), to ignore boys, for the time being.

Just after 7pm, both girls arrived at Tina Cohen-Chang's house, blissfully unaware of future events, and wholly preoccupied with the present- the awkwardness of seeing their former flames, coupled with the fact that neither of them really got on with their host, Tina; Kitty thought she was just boring, a slightly less irritating, less man-stealing version of Marley, and Marley knew that Tina still blamed her for their, in hindsight, irrelevant defeat at sectionals and was resentful at the amount of solos she had seemed to have secured in her first year in the Glee club. In truth, they were both only guests because Tina felt she should invite the entire New Directions out of politeness.

Kitty surveyed the room as she entered. As she suspected, half of Tina's extended family were here, looking slightly bemused at the group of noisy teenage misfits crowded in with them in the Cohen-Chang home's living room. She rolled her eyes as Tina handed her a cup of clearly non-alcoholic drink. She smiled as she saw Quinn Fabray, her one time mentor and full time idol, across the room. It seemed as though quite a few of Tina's graduated friends had returned to Lima for the festivities.

_Yeah- if standing in a room making awkward conversation whilst a bunch of old people stare at us can be called that…_

Kitty had to look twice at who she assumed was Tina's grandmother, an elderly woman who was staring at everyone really weirdly. In fact, she was just about to ask what the hell was up with her when Jake Puckerman came towards her with a swagger in his step.

"Hi Kitty. Surprised to see you here."

"Hi Jake, what did you say? I can't hear you in here!"

"I said-," Jake started, raising his voice and leaning towards her ear, "-that I'm surprised you showed up."

Kitty made a face at Jake, indicating that she still hadn't heard him, so he gestured to her to follow him out of the main room and into the quieter hallway, which she gladly did, sensing an opportunity.

This did not go unnoticed by Marley, who was busy was explaining her guy drama to Santana, who, despite, her sexuality, was still a million times more experienced with boys than she was and therefore always gave good advice. She told her friend that she would be back and went into the hallway to stake a claim for her (sort of) man.

Marley winded through the guests and out of the room and sure enough, found Jake and Kitty flirting by the stairs, giggling intimately, Kitty's hand playfully stroking Jake's arm. Marley considered herself –quite truthfully- to be a bit of a shy wallflower, but at times like these, a little boldness was necessary. She approached the pair and interrupted their conversation.

"What's going on?" She asked cautiously, not wanting to be too immediately confrontational. Kitty, however, was never concerned about that, and turned to Marley to immediately give a sarcastic reply.

"Oh let me guess, Honey Boo Boo's jealous cos her ex-boyfriend's talking to her prettier, bigger chested, all round superior, hypocritically disregarding the fact that she has been making all kinda moves on Ryder and, like with Jake, taking him away from HER in the first place. Correct?"

Marley was riled by Kitty's comment, and was not gonna let her shyness get in the way of defending herself.

"Look, I did not steal anyone from you, ok. All I asked you was 'what was going on'-"

"Oh please!" Kitty interrupted, also incensed, wondering why on earth everyone except her and perhaps Tina were blind to Marley's dark side. "Jake broke up with me at the start of the year, _for you. _Ryder told me he stopped being interested in me cos he was so hung up on his catfish, but guess what, a couple weeks later, once again, he's all into _you_. Are you spotting a pattern here, slut?"

Marley's jaw dropped in shock, and Jake put his hands up, starting to talk before Marley could find a fitting retort.

"Girls, enough! This arguing has got to stop! Why can't you two just get along? I'm honestly not interested in either of you when you're acting like this." For a split second, both Kitty and Marley turned to scowl at him, momentarily united in anger against him, so he sighed and slipped past them both. "Fine!" He conceded. "I'm going back to the party. You two can sort this out yourselves."

They both glared at him as he walked back into the living room, before turning back to face each other, Marley having now gathered her composure after being slut shamed for the first time in her life.

"You know what, Kitty?" She asked, her voice shaking with anger, "you can call me a slut all you want, if it makes you feel better about the fact that you are both Jake and Ryder's SECOND CHOICE."

Marley spat out the words and immediately felt a sharp, numb pain across her left cheek as Kitty promptly slapped her across the face. This really was a night of firsts- being an only child and a nobody at school, she had never been slapped before, either. It was like a slushy, she thought, but not as cold. Overcome with fury, she raised her right hand and was just about to return Kitty's favour, when-

"COOKIE?"

The two girls looked around, and were both puzzled to find the same strange woman with the piercing stare, looking back at them, a creepy smile plastered across her face. She held out a tray before them, which held nothing but two small fortune cookies.

"This isn't really a good time." Kitty raised a sarcastic eyebrow back at her, but the lady was persistent.

"No, good time!" She replied. Both girls were about to affirm that no, it actually wasn't, but the woman, sensing this, started shouting at them in Chinese, and they both accepted that to get her to go away it would be best to just take one each, but, when they did, she remained, still smiling. Marley and Kitty looked back at her in bemusement, before Marley caught on, and whispered to Kitty.

"I…think she wants to watch us eat them…" Kitty nodded back and they cracked them open.

"Read!" Shouted the woman, before the girls could take a bite.

"Okay!" Shouted Kitty irritably, before mumbling under her breath "freak". In all honesty, the woman was severely creeping them both out, so they both inspected the pieces of paper inside.

"Out loud!" Persisted the woman. Marley sighed, cleared her throat and, still shaking from anger, read her message.

"_A journey soon begins, it's prize reflected in another's eyes. When what you see is what you lack, then selfless love will change you back."_

"Good." Was the strange old woman's reply, and, once she had insisted on watching the both eat the cookies, finally left them alone together. Kitty looked confused.

"Mine said that too…what does it mean?" she said to Marley. "Ugh, whatever!" She was just about to go back to find Jake, when the ground jolted violently.

"Holy crap!" She yelled, having to grab onto a side table to stop herself from falling over. Marley held onto the bannister for dear life and they waited in panic for the ground to stop shaking. Luckily, after a few seconds, it stopped. Kitty turned to Marley.

"Was that an earthquake? In Ohio?" Marley looked back, eyes wide in shock and terror.

"I don't know!" She replied. "Shall we go see if everyone's okay?" Kitty nodded and they went back into the main room, and were shocked to find that the party was continuing as if nothing had happened. No drinks had been spilt, nothing had smashed, and everyone was chatting and dancing, just as they had been before. Kitty and Marley exchanged looks. They were severely creeped out. Marley stopped Sam as he walked passed.

"Didn't you just feel that earthquake?" Sam looked back in amusement, but, on seeing their earnest expressions, realised that this was a serious question.

"Earthquake? Have you two snuck in some wine coolers or something?" He laughed and walked off, leaving the girls to the realisation that they seemed to be the only ones who had felt anything.

"Okay." Kitty started. "Let's just get on with the party and pretend that…earthquake…never happened." Marley nodded and started to walk back to Santana, but was promptly yanked back by Kitty on the arm, who started talking again, menacingly.

"This is NOT over, bitch. And if you ever dare to suggest that I would be second choice behind you, again, I will end you." Marley frowned at Kitty, before pulling back her arm from her grasp and going to re-join her friends.

At this same moment, Tina Cohen-Chang was approaching her grandmother.

"Hey…so what were you saying to my…'friends'?"

"I give them fortune cookie." She replied. Tina was confused.

"Why?"

"They were fighting, very bad." Her grandmother explained. "Fortune cookie good for fighting."

Tina sighed and shrugged her shoulders. _My grandma is weird_, she thought.

The party ended at about 11:00pm (_super lame, _thought Kitty), and by the time the clock struck midnight, both girls were asleep in bed on opposite sides of the town, blissfully unaware that, for the second time that night, a major event affecting only the two of them was occurring.

When Marley began to awake the next morning, she immediately noticed how comfy her bed seemed to have gotten over night. As she started to become more alert, she realised that that was not the only thing to have changed. When she sat up, she discovered she was definitely not in her own bed, but worlds away from her bumpy mattress back home. She looked around to find herself in a bedroom she recognised, but did not belong to her, having been here for an ill-fated sleepover earlier in the school year.

_Why am I in Kitty's bedroom? How the hell did I get here? Was I drunk last night? Did someone spike my drink? Why would I be with Kitty?_

Marley's head was full of questions she simply couldn't answer. She looked around for Kitty, but she definitely wasn't in the room. In a moment of panic she wondered if, considering she had spent the night in Kitty's bed, and potentially had her drink spiked, if, for some reason, _that _might have happened, and checked to make sure she wasn't naked. She wasn't, in fact, she was wearing an outrageous silky pink nightdress, and her body, well, it _wasn't hers. _She ran her hands over her obviously bigger chest, and noticed that her hands didn't look like her hands, either. They were smaller, and the nails were perfectly filed and painted a garish pink. At this point, a rather familiar feeling of nausea filled her senses, and she scrambled over to the full length mirror on the other side of the room.

And that was when Marley Rose screamed louder than she ever had in her entire life.

Her hair was blond.

She was a good few inches shorter.

As she had suspected, her breasts had become visibly enlarged.

And the face. Even through the bed hair and the expression of both fatigue and terror, she knew that face.

She was Kitty Wilde.

…And the worst thing? When she pinched herself- which she did, hard- it didn't go away. It wasn't a dream, or a hallucination. She was in Kitty's body!

…_So where is Kitty, and where is my own body_?

Marley thought to herself, then wondered…just maybe…

She rushed over to a bag by the bed, which she recognised as the one Kitty had had last night. As she found a cell phone she could only ever hope to afford right now, and punched in the number to her own phone, it all began to dawn on her that, if she was stuck in Kitty's body, and house, then maybe the same thing would have happened to the real Kitty. She waited a long time, growing increasingly impatient, for Kitty to answer her phone.

This was because, at that moment, Kitty was still soundly asleep in Marley's bed. She was awoken by an unfamiliar ringtone. She brushed it off, still half asleep, but when the phone rang for a third time, she answered it with a snap.

"Who is this?!" Her eyes widened as the words left her mouth. She sounded really weird, not like herself at all. And that was when she began to realise that, like Marley, she was not in her own bedroom. She was in a bedroom smaller than her ensuite bathroom back home, in the most uncomfortable excuse of a bed she had ever been in, even beating the one in Noah Puckerman's Lima University dorm, and that was saying something.

"It's Marley…" the voice on the other end of the line replied, only it didn't sound like Marley, it…it sounded like her. Kitty brushed it off, for now determined to work out where she was.

"Where the hell am I, boobless?" she retorted, trying as hard as she could to push the fact that she sounded rather like the brunette herself, to the back of her mind.

"You're in my house…except it's technically your house now, because you're technically me…" Marley, if it really was Marley, was making no sense.

"Don't play games with me, man stealer," replied Kitty, becoming more and more concerned, "why am I in your house, and also, you call this dump a house? What the hell do you mean, 'I'm technically you?'"

"Kitty…" the voice replied. "Go and look in the mirror, it's kinda small, by the little window."

Kitty reluctantly did as she was told.

"JESUS, MOTHER OF-"

As she looked at her reflection, Marley Rose looked back.

**There is the first chapter-please give me any comments to indicate whether you liked it or not. Thanks! xx**


	2. Someone Else's Skin

**Thank you for the feedback from the first chapter- here is the second!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!**

Kitty froze absolutely still as she examined her new appearance; Marley was right, she was 'technically her'. She felt like she was going to throw up. It was like something out of a movie, yet it seemed that it was reality. Once she began to regain control of her new body, she put the phone back to her ear.

"Marley, are you still there?" She whimpered. She usually only cried for two reasons; either to uphold her reputation as McKinley's biggest drama queen or to guilt trip someone into giving her want she wanted. But this time, the tears were out of pure fear.

"Yeah…I'm still here Kitty. Do you understand now? We've…swapped bodies. You're stuck in my body and I'm stuck in yours." Marley shuddered as the words left her mouth. She hadn't anticipated ever having to say that in her lifetime.

"What do we do? We can't tell anyone 'oh hey, we swapped bodies, can you get us back please', they'll throw us in the crazy house! How do we switch back?"

"Okay." Marley started. "Let's just…go about each other's lives for today, and maybe…tomorrow we'll have switched back?" She didn't know what else to suggest. Health class hadn't ever taught her what to do in the event of a body swap…

The two girls discussed their plans for the day- thankfully, both had been anticipating a slightly more raucous party and had planned to simply relax at home for the weekend to recover. As they were about to say goodbye, something dawned on Kitty.

"Marley. The earthquake. We were the only people in Lima who felt it, and now this. This can't be a coincidence." Marley agreed, but neither girl had any clue why either catastrophic event had occurred. Kitty suggested a challenge from God. Marley was sceptical, and, before they could get into _another _argument, they agreed to hang up and try to see out the day in each other's bodies.

Kitty put down Marley's cell phone and looked at her alarm clock. It was just after 10am. She guessed she would try and follow her normal daily routine as closely as was possible given the small fact that she was trapped inside her worst enemy's body. That meant getting in the shower. Kitty faltered.

_Getting in the shower._

She nervously peeled off Marley's ridiculous cutesy polka dot pyjamas and examined curiously. Damn. Kitty herself was quite thin, but Marley's body was extremely skinny, her hipbones could have sliced bread. She was kinda hot, though, if you looked past the skinniness. Kitty thought that, aside from the eating disorder, Marley knew how to take care of and adequately groom her body. Kitty was pretty sure she was not a lesbian, but if she was, she would have known where to look first.

The cheerio shook the thoughts from her head, reminding herself that she had been taught that such ideas, even if they were only ideas, were a sin against God. After finding and putting on a typically Marley-esque, prudishly long dressing gown, she went to explore the upstairs of Marley's house in order to find a bathroom, something she achieved in under 10 seconds, because Marley's house was, as she put it, like a 'tiny slum shack'.

When she had finished showering, she almost had a heart attack leaving the bathroom when, at the same time, the fat lunch lady from school was coming up the stairs.

"Morning munchkin, I just came upstairs to check you hadn't died! It's not like you to sleep in so late, how was Tina's birthday party?"

_Oh crap, I forgot. Marley's mother!_

"Umm…it was…fine. Fine…Momma." Kitty stumbled out a reply. The shower had calmed her down but now she had shot up to full level freaked out. Millie Rose laughed.

" 'Momma'? That's new!" Kitty cringed internally, making a mental note to have a long conversation with the real Marley about each other's mannerisms and turns of phrase if they didn't wake up switched back tomorrow morning. Marley's mother continued.

"Come downstairs when you're dressed sweetheart, I'll make us some brunch and you can tell me all the gossip from last night." She smiled and pressed a kiss on her forehead before disappearing, presumably to the kitchen. Kitty stood, shocked.

_That was weird. Marley's momma is so…caring._

As the real Marley was learning, it was worlds away for Kitty back home.

When Marley put the phone down, her first thought was to get dressed. She went over to Kitty's walk in closet, jealously noting that it was probably bigger than her entire bedroom. She was unsurprised to find that a large proportion of Kitty's clothes were skimpy and tight, and, deciding to take advantage of Kitty's body, of which she had always been very envious, chose a comfy but tight t shirt and joggings bottoms. She shuddered as she took off Kitty's nightdress. It crossed her mind that until now, she had never seen another person naked, apart from tastefully in romantic films. She had never been more jealous of Kitty's body than now.

When she was dressed and as psyched up as she thought she ever could be, given the situation, she decided to bite the bullet and leave the safety of Kitty's bedroom. She had been here once, so quickly navigated her way into the large, sterile clean kitchen, where the woman she recognised as Kitty's mother was pouring a large glass of white wine. It was still the morning.

"Hey…Mom…" Marley stuttered. Kitty's mom had scared her when she came for the sleepover, so she wanted to be cautious now. Mrs Wilde looked at her a threw her an unpleasant expression.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked bluntly, her voice raised and her words slurred. It evidently wasn't her first glass of the day. Marley didn't know how to reply.

"Kitty, get your damn breakfast and leave me alone." She yelled, almost incoherently. Marley, who was not big on breakfast unless her own mother forced her into it, luckily so considering she had no idea where any of the stuff in this house was kept and did not want to take her time, walked over the fruit bowl on the side and took an apple. At that moment, a tall, suited man walked in to the kitchen.

"Kitty, go eat in the living room, I need to have a little talk with your mother." Marley, assuming this man was Kitty's Dad, did as she was told, as he didn't look like someone to be messed with.

She made her way into Kitty's giant living room, sitting on one of the exceedingly comfy sofas before taking a bite from her apple. The house may have been huge and beautiful, but it's walls were not thick, meaning she could hear every single word of Kitty's parent's furious row.

"Put that wine down Ruth, you're a pathetic drunk. On glass number goodness-knows-how-many at half eleven on a Saturday morning, what kind of example are you setting to our kids, huh?" Mr Wilde bellowed furiously.

"Oh congratulations Charles, well done for paying a speck of attention to me for one moment in our lives." Ruth Wilde retorted, her voice filled with bitter sarcasm. "You wanna know what kind of example I'm setting for our children? Well I don't know, why don't you ask your secretary, huh? Yeah that's right, 'Romeo', I know what you two are doing every time you say you have to go to a 'late night meeting.' Ha! More like a late night meeting _IN HER BED!"_

Marley sunk back into the couch, cringing at what she was hearing. A blonde boy, maybe 10 years old, came into the room. _Kitty's brother?_ Marley wondered. The boy frowned.

"Again?" He asked, sadly. Marley sighed in reply. Her heart ached for him. She knew what it was like to hear parents arguing, even if it was a distant memory and she had been younger than this boy when her father had walked out of her and her Mom's lives. Suddenly, Mr Wilde stormed into the room, pulling his wife behind him.

"Kitty look after your brother, we're going out for the day." He said, in Marley's direction.

"Where to?" She asked timidly.

"None of your goddamn business." He said crossly, and before she knew it, they were both gone. Kitty's brother trundled upstairs. Marley took another bite of her apple, realising that, possibly for the first time ever, she felt extremely sorry for Kitty Wilde.

At the same moment, Kitty was eating pancakes lovingly cooked for her by Millie Rose, sat at a tiny kitchen table.

"So Marls, tell me what happened last night- any hot gossip? Were the boys there? Are you any closer to deciding between Jake and Ryder?"

Kitty raised an eyebrow. _'Hot gossip?' And just as I thought Marley, the man-eating skank. _

"No, it was sorta lame. And Jake's totally dating Kitty now." Kitty always knew how to formulate a plan quickly. Millie frowned.

"That's strange, you told me he wanted you back yesterday." It was Kitty's turn to frown. She didn't know that, and Jake certainly hadn't sent her that signal last night when he had his hands wandering all over her ass. Millie continued.

"Kitty huh? That's a bummer. Is she still being mean to you?" Kitty had to hold herself back from blowing her cover.

"No. She's actually really cool and awesome, I totally wish I was her." She exclaimed, perhaps a little too quickly. _But oh, the irony._

"Don't be silly, hun. You don't need to be like some prissy blond cheerleader. You are perfect just the way you are, you just haven't realised it yet." Millie smiled warmly, before taking Kitty's plate. All kinds of things were running through Kitty's mind. Was she really that bad that Marley had spoken to her mom about it? But what freaked out Kitty the most was the fact that Marley's mom _cared. She spoke to her, wanted to know about her life, wanted her to be happy. _It was a total culture shock; she cringed when she thought about Marley, who was probably discovering her own broken home life right now.

Thankfully, the rest of the day passed mainly without incident for either girl. Kitty relaxed in front of the TV whilst Millie doted on her and chatted away to her, a bizarre but welcome experience. Marley explored the Wilde mansion and put some chicken nuggets in the oven for her and Kitty's brother, whom she managed to deduce was called Nathan, without having to ask, and look like a freak. She was quite put out when, at 9pm, Kitty texted her telling her she needed to do her Spanish homework for her by Monday if they hadn't switched back, but she had no choice to agree, believing that Kitty would not bring in her own, already completed homework if she didn't do it. Kitty's parents returned from wherever they had gone late in the evening and barely acknowledged their children's existence. Aside from these small hiccups, the girls went to bed that evening feeling much more relaxed than when they had woken up, hoping that when the awoke the next day, they would have their own bodies back.

Marley woke early the next morning, rubbing her eyes and sitting up as soon as she registered that she was awake. She hoped that it had all been a horrid dream. She looked around as her eyes started working. She was in a familiar Rizzo-esque bedroom. She pulled at a strand of hair. Blond hair. Letting out a loud sob, she realised it was no nightmare, but a terrible reality. She reached for Kitty's phone to ring her and discuss their plan of action.

It was clear. Yesterday and today were going to be the easy part. Tomorrow morning they would have to face the world and go to school…_as each other._

**Hope you enjoyed! Please drop a quick comment below :)**

**I would like to say a quick thank you to:**

**Gleeotch13**

** .35**

**LiveLaughGlee**

**For your kind reviews, and**

**xxLastShadowxx**

**Kitty-Cat-022**

**PinkaliciousPrincess**

**EmoChildP**

**LiveLaughGlee**

**MothsCry**

**For following/favouriting :)**


	3. Learning New Lessons

**Hello everyone, I am so so sorry it has taken me so long to update! I was on holiday and without laptop access :'( however, I am now hoping to get some more chapters done over the next couple of weeks when I will be pretty much free :) thanks so much for your response to the last chapter! So here goes chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

The rest of the weekend passed without major event for either Marley or Kitty, who spent their Sundays much as they had spent their Saturdays; Kitty being doted on by Millie, and Marley avoiding Mr and Mrs Wilde at all costs, whilst all the while, both girls trying to figure out a plan for getting through Monday, the first day of a new school week, in each other's bodies.

When Monday did arrive the next morning, both girls were in for a shock, to say the least.

Marley's day began by being woken up abruptly at 7am by Ruth Wilde, who was already holding an glass of 'something' in her hand. She skipped breakfast before jumping in the shower in Kitty's luxurious en-suite bathroom, which she thought looked rather like one of those display bathrooms you might find in Ikea, too polished and perfect to actually appear in a real home- or maybe not. Once she had soaped down her new slim yet attractively curvaceous body and shampooed her blonde tresses, she went into Kitty's giant closet and found the school clothes she knew she must wear, yet had never believed she would; a Cheerio's uniform.

Marley despised almost everything the coveted uniform stood for; she felt that the girls who got to wear it wanted to be cheerleaders for the status more than the gymnastic achievement or anything, and she honestly felt that Brittany was the only truly nice cheerleader she had met in her first few months at McKinley. However, she couldn't neglect the bizarre feeling the uniform gave her as she looked at herself in the mirror, a feeling of importance, confidence. Once she put on a bit of make-up she realised that the only thing that detracted from her almost perfect Kitty Wilde appearance was her hair…how on earth was she going to recreate the ultimate symbol of female popularity at William McKinley High School, the cheerio high pony?

After much stress, and burning her (or Kitty's) finger on the curling iron, she managed to create a sub-standard excuse for the hair style and was promptly called down by Kitty's father, who it seemed would do the school run with her and Kitty's brother Nathan before going to work.

Over in Lima Heights, Kitty had no such problems with having to maintain such a high standard of appearance for school. In her opinion, Marley came into school every day dressed like a homeless person, and her suspicions were all but confirmed when Millie came in soon after gently waking her up, with a supermarket shirt, telling her that she had sewn in a fake label. Kitty experimented with Marley's hideous wardrobe, before curling her unfamiliar long brown hair and putting on some plain make-up, to continue the façade.

Millie drove her to school in the Rose family's tiny old car, stopping as usual at the beginning of the road, where she would let Marley get out and walk the rest of the way, thereby making sure that as few cruel high school-ers as possible realised that the pretty wallflower was daughter of the butt of half the jokes at McKinley. Kitty of course, was unaware of this part of the routine.

Millie was confused. Her daughter had been acting a little strange over the weekend, and still seemed a bit 'off' now. She wondered if it was side-effects from the pills her daughter was being prescribed by her shrink, but tried to take it in her stride and, once her 'daughter' had realised she had to get out the car before they got to the school gates, sent her off with a kiss on the forehead and a smile, trying desperately to push to the back of the mind how obviously awkward it made Marley feel- unlike usual.

The real Marley glided through the halls of McKinley, on her way to Kitty's first class, and the feelings she had experienced whilst putting on the Cheerios' uniform earlier were resurfacing; as she walked down the corridor, people turned their heads to look at her, and the crowds of teenagers parted to let her through as if she were Moses.

_I'm popular. Feared. Famous. Infamous, _she thought to herself.

She hated it, but loved it at the same time. She knew she was only getting this attention because everyone thought she was Kitty, the most terrifying yet admired girl in school, despite only being in her first year there, but it was an immense feeling of power- she was the queen bee, and hell, she was going to make the most of it whilst she and the real Kitty were stuck in this God-forsaken situation.

She smiled as she saw Unique putting something in her locker, and her mind became cloudy with happiness and relief at seeing someone familiar to her, and, without thinking, she bounced over to say hello to her best friend.

"Hey Unique, how was your weekend?"

Unique turned around, startled, and visibly flinched, wincing in anticipation of the slushy that was probably coming her way, not daring to open her eyes lest the piercingly painful icy drink stung and blinded her. The slushy however, wasn't coming any time soon. She heard Kitty's voice, with an unfamiliar tone of concern.

"Unique, what's wrong?" _It's probably a trick, _Unique thought. _She's luring me into a false sense of security, I open my eyes, and BANG. Blondie throws a cold slushy right in Unique's face._

"Honey, why are you ignoring me?" _Okay, _Unique realised. _THAT really was frickin' weird. _She opened her eyes, wondering if it wasn't who she thought it was, but sure enough, Kitty Wilde was stood before her.

"Why are you talking to me? Oh, just throw the damn slushie already so Unique can go clean up asap."

Marley frowned, utterly confused at her best friend's weird behaviour, until a voice behind her jolted back to the painful reality.

"Kitty! Coach Sylvester wants to see you in her office…not until lunch time, but she asked me to let you know right away."

Marley turned to find a cheerio she didn't know staring timidly back.

_Oh crap. I'm Kitty._

Her eyes widened as she suddenly realised why Unique had been so wary, almost fearful, of her. She nodded at the cheerleader before her and trotted off without another word to her friend, wanting to immediately find some place alone to clear her head and get back into Kitty mode before first period started in 5 minutes.

Whilst Marley was trying and somewhat failing to play a convincing role as Kitty, Kitty was also attempting to be like Marley, in other words, to not to attract attention. It was remarkably easy, in fact, it was as if she was invisible. People pushed past her in the corridors without so much as a sorry, no one looked at her out of fear, lust, or jealousy, no one even knew who she was. It was horrendous. All she knew was that she was going to be late to Marley's first class if she didn't find the room quick enough.

So, with that in mind, what she really didn't need right now was 'Lady-Boy' approaching her.

"Oh my gosh Marley, there you are. The weirdest thing just happened. Kitty just came over and was being all…nice! Like…what?"

Kitty raised an eyebrow. Unique continued.

"I know right, well and truly bizarre. See you later!" Unique grinned and bounced off to class. Kitty scowled. Marley evidently hated her as much as she hated Marley, and let everyone she was close to know it, too. She was just about to go into Marley's English classroom when she saw Ryder Lynn wave her over. She rolled her eyes, and pranced over to Bieber hair, wondering why the hell she had ever had a crush on him. Sure he was cute, but WAY too nice.

"Hey Marley, what's going on? You haven't returned my texts at all this weekend." (Kitty and Marley had agreed to stay away from each other's cell phones unless the message or call came from them.)

"Ryder, I'm gonna be late for English." She turned to go into the class, then stopped, realising she really needed to understand Marley 'harlot' Rose's complicated personal life if she was going to live as her until they found a way to switch, without all hell breaking loose.

"Wait…so are we…dating?" As she asked the question, Ryder's eyes widened with obviously happy surprise.

"Umm…wow! Umm…I dunno, I mean, do _you_ think we're dating?" Ryder was elated- was Marley really asking him out, like officially? His stomach lurched however, as Marley, (or rather, Kitty) rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Ryder, I mean like as a question, not a discussion, are we dating, yes or no?"

"You know I want nothing more in my life than that-"

"Ryder! Listen. You don't understand. Like I genuinely don't know, like I've had some…memory loss…are we dating or not?" Ryder raised an eyebrow, wondering why on earth girls, particularly Marley, were so confusing. Kitty groaned in frustration.

_Boys are freaking dumbass idiots_.

"Yes or no, Ryder, why is that so goddamn hard to freaking understand?" She yelled, before turning on her heel and storming into Marley's class, leaving Ryder in shock. He had never heard Marley use such vulgar language before, not to mention that he was now even more confused about their relationship status than before…like he had thought that would have been possible.

Marley arrived in Sue Sylvester's office at lunch after eating a tiny salad in the cafeteria, and was promptly handed the Coach's baby, Robyn to feed. This proved to be the least of her Sue-based problems.

"Kitty," Sue started, just as Marley was putting the adorable baby girl down to sleep in time for her first lesson after the lunch hour, "remember I need you to gather the girls for extra cheerios practice tomorrow afternoon."

Marley stood still, as the awful realisation dawned on her. Cheerleading…gym…sports…cheerleading… She had been the one kid in elementary school who couldn't even do a forward roly poly in gym class, and now she would have to act as captain for the national cheerleading champions? She hadn't really acknowledged that awful truth when she had put on the uniform that morning.

She nodded, eyes wide, before bolting out the door…and straight into herself…

It was of course, Kitty, but this was the first time the girls had seen each other in their bodies, and it was the most bizarre experience either of them had ever had. Once they had got over the initial shock, they set about carrying out the errands they had agreed on, most importantly, swapping cell phones, so that they could be afforded a smidge more control over their own personal lives. Once this task had been completed, Kitty decided she wanted to discuss a couple of other things with Marley…

"Ok, Marley, let's set one thing straight," she said, trying as hard as possible not to be overly phased by the fact that it was like talking to a mirror reflection that didn't move in time to her own actions. "Are you dating Ryder, Jake, or no-one?"

"Kitty…I…I don't know, okay-"

"Ugh, forget it! I shouldn't have expected a straight answer from McKinley's most innocent looking little trollop. And secondly," she added, before Marley could find a fitting retort, "did you tell your mom I've been bullying you? Get a freaking grip, Rose, it's harmless fun-"

"Harmless fun?!" Marley interjected. "You call driving me to an eating disorder, practically stealing my boyfriend, and making fun of me every time we're in the same room, 'harmless fun'?"

As Marley spoke, Kitty's usual group of friends, a handful of jocks and cheerleaders, came over and gathered behind who they thought was their ringleader, who continued talking to their real friend.

"You have no idea what it's like to deal with you, all day every day, so excuse me if I want to vent to my Mom at the end of it." Kitty rolled her eyes, so Marley, sensing that she still had not got through to her, decided to take advantage of the body swap big time, and hence the fact that the group of popular kids behind her were currently claiming _her_ as a friend. She turned towards Phil Lipoff, to whom she had never before spoke in her life, and without asking, took the slushy he was holding, and threw it into Kitty's face at point blank range. The group laughed at what they believed was the boring daughter of the fat lunch lady being slushied for the umpteenth time- it was of course, in reality, their friend.

Kitty had just been on the receiving end of her first ever slushy attack, and was not prepared for the searing pain of it. Once her shrieking had subsided, Marley stepped closer and closer to her, and stretched round until her lips were almost touching Kitty's (or rather, her own,) ear. She whispered so that no one else could hear.

"That's. How it. Feels."

As Kitty watched Marley prance away in_ her_ body with _her _friends, she had only one thought on her mind.

Revenge.

**There goes chapter 3! I would really appreciate any reviews, especially for this chapter, as I'm still not sure about my narrative voice- having both characters be both Marley and Kitty in one way or another is very confusing, for me as much as you, so please let me know if you are having difficulty following who is doing what, and I will try and amend my narrative approach. Other than that, any comments are so welcome- they make my day!**

**A quick thank you for your reviews to:**

**LiveLaughGlee**

**Sydney**

**Guest 1**

**Guest 2**

**EmoChildLovesYouToo **

**And a massive thank you to those who favourite/followed after ch2. :) **

**PS. I absolutely promise the next chapter will be up much quicker than this one! x**


	4. Revenge and Regret

**Thank you again for your response to the last chapter, it means so much to me :) Here is chapter 4, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Glee.**

Kitty watched her nemesis in her own form march off with the people she normally called her friends, as she felt the cold icy drink slide down her face and onto her shirt, making her clothes sodden and uncomfortable. She was already plotting on how to avenge the slushy attack, deciding that the far more important issue in hand –how to get back to her own body– would be pushed thoroughly to the back of her mind until she had made the real Marley suffer big time. As she became aware of the identity of the concerned person approaching her in the corridor, she felt the light bulb in her head switch on, realising her revenge could be executed as quickly as the slushy blow Marley had just dealt her. She turned towards Ryder, who was swiftly coming to her aid.

"Gosh, Marley, are you ok? Was that Kitty who just slushied you?" Kitty scoffed- he was way too into Marley- who was into him too, it seemed, and given the fact that whilst she was living as Marley she already didn't want to deal with him and his puppy dog eyes any longer, and, more importantly, for the sake of her vengeance, that was about to change.

_Oh gosh, is he still talking to me?_

"…Marls, let me help you get cleaned up, then maybe we can talk? It's just you really confused me with the whole 'are we dating' thing this morning. I really want us to be together, and I'd love it if you could clear things up for me-"

"Well, let me clear things up for you right now, Ryder." Kitty snapped, not caring that it was something Marley would never do. "I am no longer interested in you. Do not call me, do not text me, do not even talk to me, or I will make you wish you didn't. And for the love of all that is holy do not even think about going near Kitty, she thinks you're a loser. And so do I."

"W-What?" Ryder barely stammered out the only word he could muster.

"That's right, you heard. So stop pining after me, maybe go find a new online girlfriend- oh wait, boyfriend, cos I think I'm gonna go make out with Jake now. Bye Ryder."

Ryder felt like he had just been punched in the face. He'd been rejected by Marley before, but this was just mean. He didn't know what the hell had gotten in to her. He watched as the object of all his affection strutted off towards the girls' bathroom, not caring about how she had just metaphorically pulled his heart out of his chest and crushed it with her bare hands.

Despite the icy burning sensation that still nearly paralysed her face, Kitty smirked as she left the boy standing, dumbstruck, in the middle of the corridor.

_Slushy revenge: complete._

Meanwhile, the real Marley, who had unknowingly just had her love life plunged into turmoil, was currently marching through the corridors of McKinley, flanked by Kitty's cheerio sidekicks and jock henchmen, who were following her short blonde form and still sniggering about the 'bulimic loser's' slushied face. Marley ignored the comments they were making about her own real appearance, beginning to enjoy the new lease of power living in Kitty's body was giving her. The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch hour and time to move on to Spanish class, and she glided past the cafeteria, onto her classroom…at least she tried to, until she caught the unmistakable sight in her peripheral vision. She spun round, being brought immediately out of her Kitty Wilde aura and straight back down to earth.

She watched as her mother Millie set about cleaning the fast emptying cafeteria, tutting as the usual fat jokes flew in from cruel teenagers around her as they left for their next lesson. Marley knew it had only been a couple of days, but…

_I miss her._

She waved away her new found 'friends', not wanting to leave just yet. She knew she couldn't go talk to her mom, there was no way the owner of her current image, Kitty Wilde would go and even say 'hi' to the 'fat lunch-lady', let alone throw her arms around her in a hug, which is what she desperately wanted to do now.

She contemplated Kitty's home life as she watched her Mom brush discarded greasy fries into the bin, the home life she was currently enduring. She thought Kitty's mother Ruth probably had a kind, loving heart underneath her blatantly destructive and severe alcoholism, which was more than could be said for her iron-fisted, ruthless, adulterous father Charles, who reminded her of a richer, even more venomous version of her own Dad, whom she hadn't seen in nearly a decade. She missed her own mother's smile, and caring nature. She wondered how Kitty must be enjoying it at her home, and, as the pang of jealousy went through her (or rather, Kitty's) body, she felt ever more glad to have just given her a taste of her own, ice cold, grape flavoured medicine, but at the same time, guiltily considered that Kitty had been enduring her own parents for a long time before they woke up in each other's bodies. She also reflected on the fact that they had quite obviously not switched back to their own bodies and lives yet, and that, even more worryingly, there was no sign of it happening anytime soon. One thing was certain; they had to find a way.

The school day had come to an end, but not for Kitty, Marley, or any of the New Directions kids, because they had one of their weekly rehearsals every Monday until 4:30pm. Marley, disguised by her Cheerios uniform and poorly executed blonde high pony, walked into the choir room feeling down-spirited after seeing her Mother earlier in the afternoon, so close yet so far away. Her mood was not lifted as it normally would be by going to a Glee club rehearsal, her favourite part of the day, as she noticed Ryder slumped in a chair in the back corner, looking distraught, towards the floor; of course, the fact that she was 'Kitty' meant she was not going to let herself go over and ask him what was wrong. She was next alerted to the fact that Unique was striding over to her with a furious expression on her face, meaning Marley wasn't about to make the same mistake she had this morning by forgetting whose body she was in at the sight of her best friend. Unique began to confront her, angrily.

"Kitty, you slushy my girl again, I swear, you'll regret it, you psycho bitch!" Marley gulped hard to stop the stinging in her eyes- she had lost her Mother and now she had lost her best friend, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Just as Unique was chastising who she thought was Kitty, the real Kitty entered the choir room. Unique turned to bounce over to who she thought was her friend.

"Hey girl, do not worry, Unique is making sure no more slushies are coming your way any time soon."

The real Marley watched as her mirror image gave Unique an outrageously fake smile, before excusing herself, just as Mr Schuester came into the room, asking all the kids to sit down whilst writing the week's assignment name on the whiteboard. Kitty saw her opportunity in the empty seat next to Jake Puckerman. She sat down, revelling in what she knew was the perfect way to exploit her occupation of Marley Rose's body- because she knew that, deep down, what Marley had said at Tina's birthday party, the night before all hell broke loose, about Kitty being Jake's second choice to her, was true. But now she had the perfect opportunity to use that unfortunate event to her advantage and take her chance. As Mr Schue started blabbing on about beginning preparation for nationals, she leaned forward into Jake's ear.

"Hey Jake, how's it going?"

"Hey Marley…we haven't spoken lately…?"

Ryder, and the real Marley, watched intensely but helplessly as Kitty completed stage 2 of her plan.

"I know, but I want that to change…I want _you_…can I come over to your place tonight?"

Jake looked at her in surprise as she gave him a very suggestive look he'd never seen on her before. He hadn't anticipated doing much more than kissing Marley even when they were dating, let alone now. He knew he was still kind of mad at her, but he wasn't about to let a chance like this slide. He nodded, with a slight smirk of anticipation.

Kitty sat back in her chair. _Slushy me all you like Marley. Your life sucks but I'm about to make it a whole load better…for me._

**Dun dun dunnnnn… Kitty is up to major mischief! Tell me what you thought, please and thank you! :)**

**Thanks again to:**

**EmoChildLovesYouToo**

**monteithed**

**Gleeotch13**

**shadowllama12 **

**for your reviews and follows, I really appreciate it :) I will update soon!**


	5. An Unpleasant Surprise

**Thank you for your lovely feedback after the last chapter, I know I've said this before but I cannot reiterate enough how happy you make me every time I see I have a new review for my fic :') The plot is getting juicier and juicier now, so without further ado, here is chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee related.**

Mr Schuester clapped his hands, after the New Directions had finally finished rehearsing the back-up vocals for Blaine's latest solo.

"Great work today guys, you can go, I'll see you all Wednesday!"

The group stood up and trudged through the choir room doors in pairs, or one by one. Kitty successfully shook off Unique and tried to follow Jake, but was then stopped in her tracks by Blaine, who began to speak excitedly, yet with a serious tone, adjusting his gel drowned hair.

"Marley! Please can we sort out a day after school this week for you to come over so we can work on that song you said you'd help me write to serenade Kurt with?"

Kitty, obviously having no knowledge of such an agreement, tried to swat him away as 'Marley-esque' nicely as possible.

"Um…yeah…can I maybe text you sometime? I have lots of Cheerios practice this week." Blaine looked understandably very confused, and Kitty realised what she'd just said, and also realising with a sickening feeling that Marley would have to fill in for her in said Cheerios practice for as long as they were stuck like this.

"Um…that was a joke…but I am super busy," she laughed awkwardly.

"Oh Marley please try and fit it in this week. You know how important it is that I try to get him to give me another chance!"

"I'll…text." She said, dodging him and jogging down the hallway towards the guy she really wanted to talk to- Jake.

"Hey!" She said when she caught up with him, a slightly suggestive tone in her voice.

"Hey Marls…are you still coming over?"

"Sure…should be round about 7?"

"Cool," Jake replied, failing to suppress a dry laugh. Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"It's not funny, it's just…I don't know. This is just…so unlike you Marls…and it's kinda weird…you do realise we're still fighting right? Our relationship is not a healthy one…we don't 'like' each other in any way other than physically right now. And aren't you kinda seeing Ryder? I mean, he's my best friend-"

"Well it didn't stop you before, did it? Let's not pretend you didn't know I was almost dating him when we first went out- even _Kitty _knows that," she added, giggling at her own private joke, before continuing- "besides…we don't like each other personality wise, fine- no-one ever said this had to be anything other than…casual…" She looked at him suggestively, before strutting off to the school car park, where Millie Rose was waiting. Jake raised his eyebrows, grinning in disbelief. He might not like her, but at the same time he was enjoying this new, un-inhibited, flirtatious Marley.

The real Marley watched helplessly as she walked as slowly to Ruth Wilde's car as humanly possible. She didn't know what Kitty was up to, but she was definitely up to something- something big. She should have known, she thought to herself, that Kitty wouldn't let getting an ice cold slushy in her face slide.

Kitty walked up the drive to Jake's house. She had managed to convince Millie that she was going over to Blaine's to help him with his stupid song- luckily it would seem that Marley had already told her mother about the plan to help him win back Kurt before Friday, as Millie was happy to let her go, although only reluctantly agreed to let her walk there herself.

But she did, and that was the main thing, and that was why Kitty was now ringing on the Puckerman's doorbell, about to take the biggest advantage she possibly could of Marley's body. She had spent the entire space of time between going home to the Rose 'shack' and leaving for Jake's making sure she was adequately groomed, moisturised, and made up for the occasion. Even as Marley, she looked H-O-T-T, hot. The door opened, and Jake stood with a slight smirk of anticipation.

"Hey Marley…wow…" Jake's eyes widened. Marley didn't usually wear so much makeup, or dress so provocatively, but he liked it, he thought. "Um…please, come in." Kitty smirked and stepped through the door that was being held open for her. She started walking immediately up the stairs, then stopped at the top, realising she didn't know where his room was, (they had dated for such a ridiculously small time at the start of the school year –_thanks to Marley- _that they had only ever slept together once, and that was at her place) and she couldn't ask which room was his because the real Marley, who had been with Jake for _too long, _would know _very _well where, and even Jake would find that suspicious. She let out a sigh of relief as Jake, who was still talking, walked immediately into what was obviously his room, allowing her to follow without asking.

"My Mom's on a date with some douchebag, so…we shouldn't be interrupted for a while…" Kitty grinned at these words, sitting on his bed and (seductively, in her opinion,) rubbing the space next to her, beckoning him to sit down, which he gladly did. Just as their lips were mere millimetres apart, he began talking again, causing Kitty to sigh out in frustration.

"Marley…if you wanna take this slow…or like, stop at any time, tell me." Kitty looked back at him in confused amusement.

"Why the hell would I want to stop, Jake?" Jake faltered, and opened his mouth to reply, but Kitty cut him off.

"Oh shut up and kiss me!" Jake eagerly obliged, kissing her with tension breaking enthusiasm. Kitty deepened the kiss without hesitation, allowing his tongue entrance to her mouth and running her hands immediately down and under his shirt. Jake moaned 'Marley's' name into the kiss, entwining his hands eagerly in her long dark hair.

Kitty decided she wanted to take things further as quickly as possible and, kissing Jake again, reached down to the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Before long, she was breaking the kiss to remove her own, low cut shirt. Jake still looked surprised that this was actually happening.

"Marley…are you absolutely sure you wanna do this?"

"Duh! Why are you being so frickin' cautious?"

"I just…I know we're fighting but I do care about you. You're acting super weird, and I'd hate to think that it's to hide your nerves, or the fact that you're not really ready for this…I don't want you to rush into you first time…"

Kitty stopped, and felt immediately nauseous.

"What did you say?" She asked, astounded.

"Um…I care about you?"

"No, after that!" she snapped.

"Er…I don't want you to rush into your first time-"

"Oh my God…" Kitty groaned. She looked to the sky, as if seeking divine clarification. "Marley's still a virgin? Oh shit…" she continued, as if she had received it. "Oh shit, Marley's still a virgin…"

"Marls, are you ok? You're talking about yourself in the third person, you sound like Unique," he chuckled, wanting to lighten the atmosphere but at the same time try to understand why she was acting so strangely. Then he registered what she was saying, and the unsure tone she was using, and wondered if something had happened that he didn't know about.

"Wait- Marley, this would be your first time right? You and Ryder haven't done anything, have you? He said you hadn't…"

"No…no, no, no…I'm pretty sure we haven't…" Kitty whimpered, her eyes stinging with painful realisation, as Jake looked ever more confused that she was only 'pretty sure'. Kitty continued, her voice shaking. "But I'm a terrible person…I…"

"Marley…do you wanna try again? Or…" Kitty sighed by way of reply. She really, _really _did want to sleep with Jake, but she hadn't anticipated learning that Marley still hadn't spread her long, flawless legs for him yet- they had been together for _months _before they broke up.

_Maybe that's why he came onto me all the time. Trying to get it somewhere else when meek Marley wouldn't put out._

She gulped. She wanted him, but even _she_ wasn't that terrible. She was a bitch, and she hated Marley, but she wasn't that callous or evil, she just wasn't; if anything, she was misunderstood. She couldn't steal Marley's first time, she just couldn't.

"Jake, I'm really sorry, but I've made a terrible mistake. Could you maybe drive me home please?" She whimpered, tears beginning to fall as she realised what she had nearly done. Jake looked disappointed and really confused, but nodded, leading her to his small car. As she sat in the passenger seat, driving towards Lima Heights, she pulled her phone out of her bag, and started to write a text;

"_Marley, I'm so sorry, I've done something really stupid…"_

As tears continued to stream down her face, her thumb hovered over the 'send' button. She wondered about what the reply might be, and imagined having to explain to Marley that she nearly gave away _her_ virginity to her ex-boyfriend mere hours after ruining things with her potential new one. She couldn't face it. Not right now, at least. She pressed back and deleted the message, wondering how the hell she could fix this mess.

**Crisis sort of averted? I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it- I know it was a very Kitty-centric chapter, but it was a very important to the plot sequence- I can promise you that Marley will be well and truly back in the next chapter.**

**The little hint of Klaine is specially for the guest reviewer who requested it back after the first chapter- I'm sorry it took me so long to put it in- it may make a reappearance, so stay tuned! I don't like Klaine myself but since you asked so nicely :p (I 3 all my reviewers!) I'm afraid I just had to balance it out with my own personal strong dislike of Blaine (could you tell?) but there you have it- I hope you liked it!**

**As for reviews- if you reviewed the last chapter and didn't get a reply, that's because I've decided to reply and the end of each chapter from now on- it's easier (I apologise, I'm a lazy sod) and this way I can reply to some of the lovely guest reviews I've had :') SO…**

**Guest 1: I'm assuming you reviewed chapters 3 and 4 together? If so, I'm so glad you're following the narration and that you think their personalities come across well :) As for your chapter 4 review, all I'm saying is, this chapter provides some of your answer, and Ryley is my otp, so I will never brush them aside…Not saying anything else bc spoilers :p**

**Gleeotch13: Perfect? Ahh thank you! Your reviews are always a lovely self-esteem boost, thank you so so so much!**

**monteithed: So glad you loved the chapter- again, spoilers, but I think you might have at least some joy from those pairings :p**

**savannah . ramirez . 35: Thank you for your lovely comment! Well, this chapter was your answer I guess! :)**

**Guest 2: For your review of chapter 1- yeah I know, but I always thought that was silly continuity on Glee's part, giving Marley an iphone when she's supposed to be impoverished! So in my story she doesn't :p**

**Gleeatic713: This review genuinely made me cry! You are such a sweetheart I don't know how I can thank you enough! You are so welcome. And I'd love to see some of your writing soon, I'm sure **_**you **_**are very talented!**

**LiveLaughGlee: Thank you for both your reviews! I know, I love my poor baby Ryder :p I love them both too, sometimes I feel I'm being a bit hard on Kitty, but her softer side is coming out! So many lovely words, thank you :)**

**Thank you also to **

**GabGaspard**

**FaberryBrittanaWriter**

**HERMIONE GRANGER**

**And Lonely-Fangirl **

**for your alerts/favourites :)**


	6. The Day After The Night Before

**Hellooo lovely readers, thank you for the feedback after the last update. So, the last chapter was Kitty-centric, and this one is Marley-centric- in the next chapter it will be back to both points of view.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters :( **

The next morning, the two girls were faced with the prospect of another painful day at school in each other's bodies. When the real Marley was dropped off by Charles Wilde at the McKinley High School entrance, she was as of yet unaware of the trouble Kitty had stirred up the day and night before.

The first inkling she was given that something might be a bit off (other than her being trapped in Kitty's body, of course) was the fact that when she walked towards Kitty's homeroom, she saw Jake and Ryder talking heatedly, perhaps arguing, by the lockers. She figured that, given that in her opinion, Kitty was the nosiest person on planet Earth, it wouldn't seem out of character to linger back and try and catch what was going on. She couldn't hear any of what they were saying, but deduced from the boys' body language that Ryder was very upset about something and seemed angry with Jake, and that Jake himself was trying to reason or justify something to him. She hoped with wishful thinking that they were just bickering about something trivial, but she knew in her heart of hearts that she had only ever seen them really mad at each other over one thing; her, making her worry that Kitty had taken the slushy to heart and done something really stupid. She decided that she would make use of Kitty's nosiness again and do some digging, so approached the two boys and promptly interrupted them.

"What's going on here?" Marley asked, trying her best to inject her voice with some of Kitty's sassy confidence.

"None of your business, Kitty." Ryder snapped moodily, before skulking off down the corridor without a further word. Marley tried to remain calm and turned towards Jake, her eyebrows raised inquiringly.

"Marley, uh, she…uh…you know what, Ryder's right. This is none of your business Kitty, I'm sorry." Marley sighed, wishing she could just grab him by the shoulders and shake him until he realised that she _was _Marley, and the fact that Jake had just mentioned her name meant this _definitely was _her business, but she knew that she would probably be dragged kicking and screaming to the nearest psychiatric institution if she did, so had no choice but to roll her eyes and drag herself to homeroom.

Marley could not concentrate on any of her (or Kitty's) lessons for the entire school day; her mind was fully occupied with panic, switching from worrying about what Kitty might have done to cause a row between Ryder and Jake one minute, to worrying about her upcoming Cheerios practice after school the next. It would be the first time she was forced, as Kitty, to pick up the pompoms and follow Sue Sylvester's command. She wouldn't be quite so terrified if she was even remotely gymnastic- sure, she had the figure for it, but nonetheless it was…not one of her natural talents, to say the least. Her mind flashed back to the humiliation of being 8 years old, and the only child in her gym class who couldn't do a forward roly poly…this did not bode well for a girl expected to fill in for the _captain_ of the cheerleading _national champions_.

By the time the bell rang, signifying the end of the regular school day, Marley was literally trembling with fear. She followed Brittany, Becky, and the rest of the squad onto the football field. She naively hoped she could hang back behind them as much as possible and try to copy what they did, but, as head of the cheerios, she should have known that could never happen.

"Kitty!" A familiar, terrorizing voice barked. "Where are you?!"

Marley's eyes widened and she gulped subconsciously, before tiptoeing through the group of glamorous girls towards Coach Sylvester, who was standing confidently, holding her megaphone aloft and frowning. When Sue saw that 'Kitty' was present, she held up a hand to indicate to her to stop at the front of the group.

"Ok girls, the main routine we've been working on; show me what you got and then I'll highlight the various ways you will inevitably need to improve." She walked over to the large, presumably battery powered stereo that was standing next to her, as the girls behind Marley positioned themselves, a small group of them closely behind her. Sue pressed play, and a noisy dubstep 'song' started to boom out of the speakers. Marley froze, having no idea what she had to do- or attempt to do. The girls immediately surrounding her, however, did…

All of a sudden, Marley felt four pairs of arms grab her and fling her up in the air at frightening speed and height. She screamed loudly and flailed her (or Kitty's) limbs around mid-air for what felt like an eternity, but was in reality no more than a couple of seconds, until she started to fall and was caught by the other cheerleaders, who looked at her with expressions of confusion. Sue angrily stopped the music.

"KITTY? WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" She yelled into her megaphone, despite being stood mere metres away.

"I'm sorry…I forgot what I was supposed to be doing," Marley stammered. She turned to Brittany, and whispered frantically. "What _am _I supposed to be doing?" Brittany looked at her as if she was mad, but explained to her the basic jump she was supposed to do mid-air, just in time for Sue to restart the music.

This time, Marley managed a feeble attempt at a star jump, despite her chronic fear of heights. She could vaguely see through her panicked, impaired vision, Coach Sylvester rolling her eyes with fury as she landed, and it was only then that she realised she had to do the rest of the dance routine. She tried to look behind her and copy the complex moves, but she knew it was futile. Sure enough, seconds later, the music was being stopped again and Sue was shouting.

"KITTY! Sit at the side of the field and watch the team YOU CAPTAIN show you how it's done. We will discuss this after practice!"

Marley looked down, her cheeks turning scarlet and her eyes stinging, tears beginning to form. She trundled off to the side and sat down with a dejected 'thump', looking up to see the other cheerios whispering to themselves and looking in her direction, no doubt wondering how the head cheerleader had become so utterly inept since last practice. Sue turned the music back on, and Marley watched the other girls superbly execute a routine she could only ever hope to perform. Of course, the girls were shouted at incessantly by the Coach, who seemed not to believe in perfect and found faults everywhere, but it was nothing compared to what was coming her way soon. 'Soon' came, and before she knew it, the other cheerleaders were going home and she was about to face the wrath of Sue Sylvester, who was marching over like a lion about to maul a dying gazelle.

"Kitty Wilde, I have not seen such a diabolical cheerleading performance from such a talented gymnast since Quinn Fabray herself got a bun in the oven. Anything you'd like to share, huh? In a few months' time, are you gonna be giving away a child to a former show choir coach with no direction in life, too?"

"N-no…c-coach" Marley stammered out, trying her very hardest not to cry.

"Then what the hell is your excuse?!" The terrifying coach spat out.

"I…don't know, I-I've just been having a hard few days-"

"You think that's hard?" Sue interrupted, "try sleeping with Principal Figgins, THAT'S HARD! You are on an official warning! You know the rules- you only get two strikes. One more strike, and you're off the cheerios! Now bring this stuff in then get the hell out of my sight, and practice, practice, PRACTICE, you blubbering mess."

With that, Sue turned on her heel and marched off, leaving Marley to take in the giant stereo and all the training equipment single handed. It was only with these words from the coach that Marley realised her attempt at not crying had failed, and tears were streaming down her face. She pulled herself up and started to haul the things in to the gymnasium. At least half an hour later, she finally left to find Charles Wilde parked outside the school entrance, looking incensed; he had obviously been waiting there for a long time. She timidly got into the back seat.

"Where the hell have you been?!" He shouted. Marley cracked, and, rather than replying, burst immediately into tears again. Charles simply scoffed and angrily pulled away from the school, with little regard for his 'daughter's' evidently fragile state.

It was mid-evening, and Marley was sat alone in Kitty's room, watching cheerios videos on youtube, which, although perhaps helping her grasp a better understanding of the sport and in particular, Sue's gruelling routines, was not helping her state of mind at all. She had barely eaten at the awkward family dinner, and she felt like her eyes had dried out from all the crying. It was times like this when she really needed her real Mom, but she knew that contacting her wasn't an option, since Kitty was probably enjoying her home comforts with her this very second. She knew who else made her feel better when she was feeling down, but she usually waited for Ryder to text her first and he hadn't done so at all since she had got her phone back from Kitty. She decided it was worth a shot, and was just about to type him a message, when, as if by magical coincidence (she was, given that she was currently sat in Kitty's body, now a firm believer in magic,) she received a text from Ryder just at that moment, and opened it excitedly, only to read what it said;

"_Marley I know you aksed me not too contact you in any way and that broke my hart but I just wanted too say that wont be a problem any more- your not the girl I thort you were, leading me on and dumping me meanly then neerly sleeping with jake the same day. I dont know what the hells got in too you but I dont care anymore. We are done. Ryder."_

Marley dropped the phone, her hands shaking in disbelief and a familiar feeling of nausea engulfing her. It had all fallen into place; Kitty, in the image of herself, had broken Ryder's heart and nearly _given her virginity_ to Jake. In other words, she had ruined Marley's love life to the point where the damage could not be reversed. Marley didn't think she could cry anymore but apparently she could, as tears began to fall quickly and she started wailing subconsciously, and cursing what was now officially the worst day of her life. Before long, her distress transformed into burning fury. She picked up her phone and violently stabbed at the buttons, and pressing 'call'.

Over in Lima Heights, Kitty's phone starting ringing.

**OHHH. Hope you enjoyed! Please drop me a comment, even if it's just a simple rating out of 10 :p**

**I don't know how quickly I'm going to be able to update from now on, as I'm moving to France to study next week! Hopefully I will be able to do so weekly, if not fortnightly, but I will keep you posted.**

**On to reviews!**

**Gleeotch13: Hahaha I love your reviews! I'm sure my writing isn't perfect but I really appreciate you saying so!**

**monteithed: Yeah, I'm very anti-blee/klaine myself :p thank you so much, I'm glad you like the story!**

**Savannaramirez35: I updated, haha! So pleased, thanks! Loving your story too, btw!**

**Gleeatic713: Aww your reviews are so so sweet :) I'm delighted you love the story!**

**Thank you also to those who followed/favourited.**

**Love Lauren xxx **


	7. Breaking Point

**Hello! So sorry it took a while to update- I have been super-duper busy recently and then I wanted to update my other fic as it was 'it's turn', if you like. (Btw that's Ryder's Chance chapter 3 Ryley fans :p) Hope you enjoy and as always, I would love a review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, the characters, or the Freaky Friday idea)**

Kitty looked at her ringing phone and rolled her eyes as Marley's name flashed up. She glanced over at Millie, who was too busy baking a batch of cookies to notice that her 'daughter' had suddenly gained an expensive phone, then left her comfy spot on the couch to go upstairs and take the call. She tapped the green phone button and was about to speak, but Marley beat her to it.

"Kitty Wilde, after everything you put me through, everything, you then go and do that? You've ruined my life, Kitty, RUINED. MY. LIFE." Marley yelled through the tears, almost incoherently. Kitty didn't need explaining what this was about.

"Marley I…I'm sorry. But at least I stopped when I realised you and Jake hadn't done it…which by the way, is super lame. None of this would have happened if you put out…"

"Oh really?" Marley almost laughed in disbelief at what she was hearing. "So this is my fault? So if I had had sex with Jake before you wouldn't have ruined my relationship with Ryder? Not to mention the fact that you have now put Jake in a position of thinking we might have something left, when I don't think we do!" Kitty cringed. Marley had a point. She was not going to be able to use Marley's virginity to get out of that one.

"Ok! Ok. It was one of my stupider decisions…but one of the girls on the Cheerios texted me just now asking me how I had gotten so bad at cheerleading so quickly and what did Coach Sylvester say to me after she kept me back, so thanks loser, I think we're even-"

"No we're not!" Marley shouted, in a way Kitty had never heard her before. "So I'm lame at cheerleading, big deal. _You _destroyed my life! This ends now Kitty. We need to get back to our own bodies before you do any more damage. We need to work out how to fix this." Marley stopped to breathe after her rant, waiting for Kitty to make a sarcastic reply, but the other end of the line remained silent for a couple of minutes, as Kitty contemplated what Marley was saying. She felt bad again, her mind flashing back to the sad epiphany she had in the passenger seat of Jake's car.

"Marley, are you still there?" Kitty asked, her voice uncharacteristically timid.

"Yes." Marley replied, her voice still angry, but calmer than before.

"You're right. About both things. I was an awful selfish bitch, and I hurt all four of us involved last night, and we do need to swap back. But how?"

"Thank you…" Marley replied. "I don't know. We need to brainstorm about the night it happened. So…we were at Tina's party…the earthquake, the earthquake that only we felt…it has to be involved." Kitty hummed in agreement, before speaking.

"But why did we both feel it? What happened to us two specifically, or what did we do?"

The two girls fell silent for a couple of minutes at least, running through in their minds, the events of the evening before the earthquake; talking to their friends, arguing over what Kitty believed to be Marley's sluttish ways, the slap, Tina's creepy grandmother and the-

"Fortune cookie!" They both shouted in unison.

"Do you think that could be it?" Marley asked.

"Yes. We were the only people who had one. At least I certainly didn't see anyone else eating one. Dammit!" Kitty exclaimed. "I knew there was something weird about that creepy old lady. She must be some evil voodoo witch…thing."

Marley groaned, shaking her head at the fact that she actually believed it herself. Before, she had been sceptical of all things religious or magical, but since she had woken up as a blonde curvy cheerleader, she had been open to any beliefs. "What do we do?" Kitty continued.

"It's simple." Marley sighed. "We have to go see…the 'evil voodoo witch thing'…"

"Where do we find her?" Kitty asked. Marley swallowed.

"There's only one place to start."

Tina Cohen-Chang was just finishing her Chemistry homework when she heard the doorbell of her family home ring.

"I'll get it!" She called, and went to open the front door, and had to do a double take when she saw who it was.

_Since when were Marley and Kitty my friends? Since when were they friends with each other?_

The two girls, (who had arrived in Kitty's posh car after Marley, who had not yet passed her driving test and couldn't afford lessons other than going for drives with her mom on weekends, just about managed to poorly drive it over to Lima Heights to pick Kitty up), sensed Tina's confusion from her evidently weirded out expression. Unfortunately, they knew that what they were about to say would only confuse her further.

"Hey Tina…" the real Marley started. "We were just…wondering if you knew where we could find your grandmother…"she finished, with an uneasy fake smile. Tina stared back in disbelief.

"Is this some kind of prank?" she asked nervously. Marley was about to protest, when Kitty had an idea; perhaps Tina might be into the voodoo magic shit as well, she was a first prize weirdo, after all.

"Ok Tina," she said, leaning in with a serious look on her face. "Your grandma gave us one hella messed up fortune cookie at your birthday party, is this triggering anything with you? She lives here with you, I looked it up in the phone book, now bring her to me!" Tina raised an eyebrow, as surprised as she was at 'Marley's' tone as she was confused at the content of what she was saying.

"Marley, what the hell are you talking about?" She asked. Kitty rolled her eyes and stepped forward threateningly, before being pulled back and told to calm down by the real Marley, who realised that Tina had no idea what was going on and was definitely not in on the sorcery.

"What Kit-um, Marley means, is that, um…we wanted to see your grandma because…" Marley looked, wide eyes at Tina, searching for a lie to tell her. "The thing is…" she continued, "Kit- I mean, Marley and I, had recently bonded over…Chinese…fortune…reading…?" she stuttered out unsurely.

"Ok, I don't have time for whatever crap this is-" Tina went to shut the door, but both girls stopped her, and Marley, having had a few seconds to think, continued her outlandish story.

"Tina, your grandma gave us a fortune cookie at your party, and we got talking. She…converted the pair of us, and it's…it's changed our lives. We really need to speak to your grandma about the…capabilities of the enchanted fortune cookie. Five minutes. That's all we ask. Five minutes. Please."

Tina held up her hands, taken aback.

"Five minutes and you'll leave me the hell alone?"

"Yes!" They answered eagerly in unison. Tina sighed, and obligingly went to fetch her grandmother, shaking her head. A couple of minutes later, the familiar frail Asian lady with the scary eyes was coming to the door, looking confused, but her face stretched into the same demented smile when she saw who it was.

"Ah…I did wonder when you two would come…"

"So it was you and your cookie!" Kitty spat out venomously. "We can't live like this anymore! Change us back. Now! I demand it! Work your voodoo shit and end this, you crazy bitch-"

"Only you two have the power to work the magic to switch yourselves back," the woman said calmly, unfazed by Kitty's threats.

"How?" Marley groaned in frustration, shrugging.

"It's simple. The message from inside the cookie will tell you how. Good luck." With that, the old woman closed the door, still grinning. Kitty cursed loudly.

"I threw my message in the trash! Can you remember what it said?"

"No," replied Marley, "but I think I stuffed mine in my coat pocket."

"Which coat?" Kitty asked. Marley raised her eyebrow.

"You're wearing it."

Kitty looked down and reached into the pockets of Marley's green jacket, which she was indeed wearing. She rummaged through the tissues and fluff, until her fingers hit a small piece of paper. She pulled it out.

"That's it! I'll read it out…'_A journey soon begins, it's prize reflected in another's eyes. When what you see is what you lack, then selfless love will change you back.' "_

"Huh…" Marley thought. "Selfless love…"

"What does that mean? Do we have to like, make out or something?" Kitty enquired, eyebrows raised.

"Ok, did you actually just say that?" Marley asked, wondering if Kitty's rampant sex addiction knew any bounds.

"Well…what does it mean then?" She asked, as if there was nothing weird about her question at all.

"I don't know. Selfless love…hmm…she gave us the cookie when we were fighting, right?"

"Right." Kitty affirmed.

"So…maybe that's _why _she did. Maybe she wants us to be friends. Selfless love could mean friendship too." Kitty nodded at Marley's theory.

"So what do we do then?"

"Well…we have to do something good for each other. But it has to be sincere. We have to be actual friends, I'm pretty sure you can't cheat this."

"Oh great. We're stuck like this forever. No way can I make myself like you."

"Don't flatter yourself Kitty. It's going to be extremely hard for me too. Especially after yesterday."

The two girls rolled their eyes at each other, and realising that this was not a good start, remained civil for the car ride home. They now knew that fate was in their hands. They knew what their mission was.

**Thanks for reading- please review, only has to take 10 seconds! Also, couldn't resist slipping that tiny bit of Karley :p**

**To my lovely reviewers from last time:**

**Savannaramirez35: Thanks! Sorry I didn't update quickly but it was as soon as possible, haha**

**monteithed: it does indeed! Well not so well so far as you know, but you may find out more about Marley's cheerleading in chapter 8 :)**

**Gleeatic713: Hooray, I'm aiming for drama. Glad you're still enjoying it and hope you continue to do so! **

**Alese222: Yes it is! Hope you enjoyed finding out some more, sorry it took a while to update.**

**Ember411: Thanks for both your reviews, you spoiled me! So pleased you're loving it.**

**Guest: Omg yes, Sue was very hard to write, but so fun too. I'm not sure if I'm funny enough to do her justice, but oh well. Hm, I may fix the Ryley, but you'll have to keep reading to find out!**

**Rima Akien/Becky: Aww, I'm so pleased you enjoyed it enough to read it all at once…and tada, another chapter! :p**

**Merci also to those who followed and favourited.**

**Until next time, I love you all,**

**Lauren xxx**


	8. Easier Said Than Done

**Hello all, thank you for you lovely feedback from the last chapter! Here is the next chapter. It's full of drama so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, the character's in this story or the Freaky Friday-esque concept.**

The girls had managed to navigate their way to the end of the school week. The more time they spent surrounded by people who thought they were the other girl, the more like the other girl they could become, adapting remarkably quickly to their surroundings, mannerisms and lifestyles. Luckily for Marley, Coach Sylvester had been called out of state at the last minute for the rest of the week to collect a 'High school Cheerleading Coach of the Year' award and to give an interview in the top cheerleading magazine, which would apparently document the 'heart wrenching journey of self-discovery' which enabled her to wrench back the squad from the clutches of Coach Washington. As ridiculous as it all was, it allowed the Cheerios a few days off practice, and would therefore spare Marley from Sue's terror for a couple days more.

Tina spent the entire time in Glee Club understandably looking at Marley and Kitty as if they belonged in a mental institution, but the only real awkwardness which presented itself for the rest of the week was Ryder and Jake, who were both angry at 'Marley'. Of course, Kitty didn't care too much, she decided she could make a go of things with Jake for real when she was back in her own body, but she realised she owed it to the real Marley to try and patch things up with Ryder for her, which, she reminded herself, could also represent a form of the necessary 'selfless love' required to switch back, especially as she genuinely felt bad about what she had done.

Trying to patch things up with Ryder, however, was easier said than done. He wouldn't talk to her, wouldn't look at her, wouldn't even acknowledge her. On Friday after Glee, she tried to go up to him and he walked in the completely opposite direction to where he was supposed to be going as soon as he saw 'Marley' approaching from that way. She was going to have to give him some time.

And so it was by now the weekend, and Kitty was sat at the kitchen table in the modest Rose household.

"Do you want more spaghetti hun?" Millie asked, with a cheerful smile.

"No thanks. I'm full." Kitty replied with a genuine smile. It was incredible, she thought, how loving Millie was towards her 'daughter'. There was a time, she remembered, when her own mother would lovingly offer her a second helping, her eyes filled with warm kindness. But that was before she started fighting with Kitty's Dad. That was before the drink. It was only in that moment that she realised that she did not miss her parents at all. Her brother maybe a little, but he spent his entire time in his room playing video games rather than talking to her. She wondered if her parents would miss her if she was just dead, with no Marley to fill the gap.

_Probably not, _she decided. She was snapped out of her sad daydream by Millie's voice.

"Too full for desert? I made your old Sunday night favourite, Marley. Baked Alaska!" Kitty grinned. It technically wasn't _her_ favourite, but she sure as hell wouldn't say no.

As she munched contently on yet another tasty treat from Millie, an unlikely thought occurred to her. Aside from the awkward boy situation she had now created, she_ liked_ being Marley. She _didn't _want to switch back. She physically shook her head at the thought, drawing a puzzled look from her substitute mother.

_Don't be so ridiculous. You are Kitty. Marley is Marley. You are going to switch back and you are going to deal with it._

On the other side of Lima, in the Wilde family's enormous house, Marley was also contemplating her past few days in Kitty's body. She should have loved it. She was blonde and popular, a cheerio, crowds parted wherever she walked. She had any possession she could ever hope to have, but it wasn't enough. She missed her Mom asking her about her day after school and kissing her goodnight on the forehead when she went to bed. She missed looking across the choir room and seeing Ryder smile at her- one thing she would not get back with her own body. She groaned as she heard more yelling from Kitty's parents downstairs. At least that part would be over -hopefully soon, and she could be back with her Mom as soon as she and Kitty worked things out. She also considered the Glee club. In Kitty's body she had lost the one thing that really made her feel special- her voice. Yes, she had gained Kitty's voice, which was beautiful in its own way, but…Kitty was not as…revered in the Glee club as Marley was, to say the least, and nationals was approaching, and 'Marley' had been chosen for a solo, meaning that the real Kitty would get to own the stage and have her moment if they didn't switch back in time, and now that she had discovered that she was useless at cheerleading, Marley no longer had a creative outlet in which she could shine as the brightest star.

She groaned at the thought of cheerleading. Coach Sylvester would be back in school from Monday morning- tomorrow- and she was dreading another practice. Despite her endless research, she knew deep down that no amount of cheerleading youtube tutorials were going to help her. Thankfully, Glee club rehearsal had been rescheduled for straight after Cheerios practice tomorrow to accommodate Sue's return, so at least she would have something to look forward to after the horror, even if it did mean swaying and humming in the background as 'Kitty', whilst the real Kitty belted out 'Marley's' solo.

The end of the next school day came round all too quickly, and it was time for Cheerios practice. As she had to wait at school for Glee club anyway, this time the real Kitty sat on the bleachers and watched as her image nervously took to the field with the rest of the squad.

"Okay you pathetic bunch," Sue bellowed. "Show me how you've improved whilst I've been away, collecting my well-earned award. And notice I say 'improved', because no way in hell can you be worse than you were last practice, especially YOU." Marley shuddered as Sue pointed her finger directly at her, a sharp looking nail mere millimetres from her face. Sue lowered her finger and went over to the same gigantic stereo Marley had hauled inside days earlier, and pressed play. The familiar booming track, one which Marley had since associated with terror and doom, started playing. She braced herself for what she knew was coming, and this time, when she was thrown up into the air, she managed to execute her star jump more convincingly than before. When she landed, however, it was a different story. She glanced behind to try to copy Brittany, but knew it was no use.

Kitty watched the debacle unfold on the bleachers, with her head in her hands. She had been warned that Marley was terrible at cheerleading, but she didn't know she was _this _terrible. Her stomach lurched as she remembered Sue's infamous 'two-strike' rule. She was pretty sure that Marley had gotten a strike the other day. Her fears were about to be confirmed. Sue stopped the music.

She didn't say anything, at first, as she walked towards Marley, but merely stared at her, with eyes filled with demonic fury, breathing heavily, almost growling. It wasn't until the space between the two was almost non-existent, that Sue unleashed her anger.

"STRIKE. TWO." She spat out with disgust, her fowl breath momentarily engulfing Marley's senses. Marley turned her head to glance at her image, Kitty, and could clearly make out her distraught expression.

"Coach, please, give me one more chance-"

"Kitty, I gave you one more chance the other day! You think you deserve some special treatment cos you've got a good body and a rich daddy?"

"No, coach, I-" Marley whimpered, her eyes stinging, before being interrupted.

"-Go and get changed, take out you high pony, go to my office, and put your uniform on my desk. You're OFF the Cheerios."

Sue yelled the fateful words with an acidic tone, and as Marley felt the tears start running down her cheeks, she noticed Kitty get up and run away in her peripheral vision. She gulped, and started the humiliating walk off the pitch and towards the locker room. Once there, she found a spare change of clothes in Kitty's locker. She peeled off the uniform and let down her hair, feeling the last good thing about being Kitty- the power of the head cheerio- deflate with it. She trundled dejectedly out of the locker room and towards Sue's office, placing the neatly folded uniform on her desk, as asked. As she walked towards the office door she tried to figure out in her mind what she was going to say to Kitty in Glee club- if she even turned up.

She traipsed sadly towards the choir room, where she figured she'd try and relax and wait until Glee club rehearsal started. When she got there, however, it was immediately clear that relaxing would not be an option.

It was like a mirror image again- as Kitty, who was of course in Marley's body, was standing in the choir room waiting for her, arms folded, her face red, puffy and tear stained.

"Kitty, I am so, so sorry…" Marley started, walking towards her and attempting to touch her arm in comfort. Kitty shook it off, repulsed.

"No! Don't come near me! One good thing in my life and you screw it up!" She screeched in reply.

"Kitty I'm sorry, I just- I can't just magically get better at cheerleading, I'm sor-"

"Oh shove your apologies up _my_ fine pert ass, you bitch! You could have skipped practice! You could have said you were sick! You could have gotten a mystery 'injury' until we switched back! But no, you went along anyway knowing you were still awful and got my second strike, and God knows I will _not _get another chance in my own body!" Marley sighed and felt more tears fall. She should have thought of that, and she knew it. Kitty hadn't finished.

"Cheerleading was my route into a good college, Marley! So now, as you know, I have two parents who hate me and each other and now I don't have a scholarship! Or should I say, _you don't._" Marley looked up, wearing a confused expression.

"I don't?" she asked, puzzled.

"Yes, that's right. I'm just gonna come out and admit it. I _like_ being you. You have a mom who loves you, you have boys fawning over you wherever you look. And now you've gotten me kicked off the Cheerios, so if you think I'm still interested in swapping back to my body and my crappy life now, then you're even more stupid than I thought." She started towards the door of the choir room, but Marley pulled her back before she could get there.

"Kitty wait, I know you're angry, and everything seems bad right now, but I promise you it's going to be ok. We have to help each other here, okay. We can't just stay in each other's bodies forever-"

"We can and we will, '_Kitty'." _She shouted, emphasising her own name, as if ceremoniously confirming the finality of the body swap. "And I want nothing to do with you, ever again…with ANY of you." By now the choir room was beginning to fill, as the rehearsal was about to start. The other Glee kids wore puzzled and shocked expressions as they entered the room to find 'Marley' uncharacteristically letting rip at 'Kitty' in a furious rage, and apparently angry with them, too. Unique went over to who she thought was her best friend and attempted to soothe her.

"Come on girl. I'm sure when you tell me I'll understand why Kitty made you upset but _we_ haven't done anything wrong, have we?" she asked, chuckling nervously. She was shaken off angrily. Mr Schuester was just entering the room to discover the chaos. By now, the entire Glee club was watching the events unfold.

"Yeah that's right, bitches, you heard…" Kitty yelled almost deliriously. The Glee club gasped, collectively in shock at 'Marley's' rudeness. She continued. "…I. QUIT."

She stared back at a room filled with open mouths.

"Marley…" Mr Schuester started, his voice filled with concern. "You can't quit the New Directions. No matter what anyone's done to upset you, you love this club and we all love you."

"Marley we need your solo for nationals!" Jake said less compassionately, but more pointedly.

"Tough!" Kitty spat out. "You'll have to cope without me." And with that, she marched out of the door, leaving the New Directions in turmoil. But whilst the rest of the club discussed how they were going to approach a national competition without their lead female, the real Marley stood dumbstruck, with a much bigger concern on her mind.

She was going to be stuck as Kitty _forever._

**DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN. What is going to happen now? Let me know what you think, about that or about the chapter- every review makes me squeal like the embarrassing fangirl I am.**

**In response to my lovely reviewers:**

**Ember411: So glad you like it! I updated :)**

**Savannaramirez35: Thank you so much…haha that would be telling. Ryley **_**are **_**my otp, that's the only clue I'll give you :p**

**Monteithed: Thank you so much- hope you liked this one just as much :)**

**Alese222: Aw, thank you for being so understanding, that's so kind. She was indeed! It will be difficult, especially now- who knows what will happen next? (Answer: me, haha)**

**Guest: Glad you liked the Tina bit, it was very fun to write :) You were right, there was a huge twist here, and definitely not an easy task for Kitty and Marley!**

**Littlehoneypot: Welcome new reader- so glad you like the story and the concept. Hope you continue to enjoy :)**

**Merci also for the follows/favourites :) **

**Until next time, much love;**

**Lauren xxx**


	9. Starting Afresh

**Thanks for your amazing response last time, I think that was the most reviews I've ever got for a single chapter- please keep them coming! Here is the next chapter, I hope it can live up to the drama of the last! Also, trigger warning for alcohol abuse and mentions of eating disorder in this chapter, just to warn you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, the characters, or the Freaky Friday concept.**

For a few days after Kitty's revelation, Marley had been in denial, and somewhat detached from her surroundings, with everybody remarking on the spectacular fall of Kitty Wilde. However, by the time a horrendous week had passed and the real Kitty was still avoiding her at all costs, and still not answering her calls or texts, she started coming to terms with the fact that she was deadly serious, and that she would have to face remaining in her body and life for the rest of her days.

She knew she had to try and make things better within the Wilde family, she just knew it. It might be too late to do it for Kitty's sake, but she had to do it for herself, and especially Kitty's brother Nathan. The psychiatrist within her knew that both Kitty and her Mom were both probably only hardened and bitter because of their toxic surroundings…at least she could try and prevent it from happening to Nathan too, who was only a child after all.

So it was with that in mind that, on Monday evening, when Charles Wilde was at one of his 'late night meetings'…that is to say, in a hotel room with his mistress, after making herself violently sick to cope with the stress and fear, (an unfortunate relapse, for it was the first time her bulimia had resurfaced in a good couple of months, long before the body swap), she tiptoed reluctantly towards the adult living room. (Kitty's house was so big that there were separate living rooms for the kids and their parents, and the children were required to knock and await permission to enter- Marley had never dared to before.) She gulped hard and, after suppressing a quiet whimper, clenched her free shaking hand and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" came the slurred reply from the other side.

"It's me…Momma…" Marley said unsurely, allowing the blonde's voice to let Ruth identify which child was disrupting her. She heard a loud sigh.

"What do you want?" Ruth asked, more out of frustration than anger. Marley took this as permission to enter, and opened the door to find Ruth sprawled out on a leather sofa. The unsteady way she was holding her glass of wine, coupled with the fact that two empty bottles lay on their sides on the floor, would have given away her level of intoxication anyway, if the semi-incoherent nature of her speech hadn't already. Marley stared at her cautiously, her fingers compulsively gripping tightly onto the important piece of paper she held in her hand.

"Um…I just wanted to give you this…" she said, every fibre of her being going into panic mode. Ruth raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner and her 'daughter' handed her the piece of paper. She took a few seconds to focus her blurred vision and started to read. She looked up at Marley, with a sarcastic smile, a face that said disgust, and lots of it.

"Kitty, why have you given me a flyer for an 'Alcoholics Anonymous' meeting?" she asked, her voice acidic. Marley gulped and, under the fiery stare of her substitute mother, struggled to find the words in her terrified, jumbled brain to formulate a response.

"Er…because er…"

"Spit it out, you ungrateful, accusing, silly little girl!" Ruth slurred venomously.

"Because I think you would benefit from it!" Marley stammered out. Ruth stood up, and approached her angrily.

"And why is that?" She hissed. Marley closed her eyes in order to brace herself, deciding that in times like these, sugar-coating was not an option. What Ruth needed was a reality check, some tough love.

"Because…you drink constantly...you might not realise it, but I do, and Nathan does…even Dad does, and he's hardly ever here. And I think you drink to escape…because you're in denial of your problems, which only makes your problems worse…for you and the family…" She swallowed again, fearing Kitty's mother's response. To her surprise, Ruth's eyes slightly flickered, suggesting that Marley might have hit a nerve, and have slightly begun to get through to her in a good way. With that in mind, Marley waited for a positive reply but instead felt a numb blow to her cheek as Ruth drunkenly hit her in the face.

"Get out!" she shouted. Marley stood dumbstruck, her brain told her to move but her feet had other ideas. "I SAID GET OUT!" This time, Marley did as she was told, and ran out of the room and up the stairs, crying, shaking, and holding her sore cheek, but determined not to give up.

The next day of school, Marley had to contend with more horror, consisting of yet again failing to talk to Kitty, and a huge row in Glee Club over who should take over the female lead for the fast-approaching nationals now that 'Marley' had quit. Marley would have campaigned for the opportunity to sing it as Kitty but she was too down, besides, it all fit in with the rumours going round McKinley that, now that Kitty Wilde had lost her coveted role on the Cheerios, she had also lost her terrifying confidence; indeed, the likes of Phil Lipoff and the other jocks were probably only protecting 'Kitty', from losing her place at the popular table in the cafeteria because they wanted to get into her pants.

After school, however, was the scarier prospect, Marley knew that. She would put her plan B into effect, but had no idea if it would work or not…it was a big risk, to say the least.

She waited impatiently until Charles, after having picked her and Nathan up from school, and dropping Nathan at a friend's house, had left the house once again. (He was hardly ever there.) Summoning up all the courage she could muster, she set said plan B in motion, by knocking once again on the door to the parent's living room.

"Come in," Ruth shouted lazily, and Marley quickly obeyed, not wanting a repeat of last night, at least, not this fast. When Ruth saw who it was, she was about to protest, but her impaired reaction time meant Marley beat her to it.

"I wanted to apologise for last night…Momma…" Ruth withdrew slightly, slouching back into the couch but regarding who she thought was her daughter warily. Marley took this as a cue to continue. "…It was inappropriate of me to say the least, and I want to make it up to you…so get ready, I'm taking you out." Ruth looked at her with a somewhat bemused expression; it was evidently the first suggestion in a while of spending some quality time together within the Wilde family.

"What…now?" Ruth asked quietly, her voice giving away the same amount of surprise as her face. Marley nodded emphatically by way of reply.

"Where?"

Marley gulped, knowing she was going to have to use the acting skills she had gained whilst playing Sandy in the fall musical.

"It's a surprise," she said timidly. "You'll find out when we get there. I'll drive." She added hastily, wondering whether her driving would be better or worse than if she let Mrs Wilde drunkenly take the wheel. It would have to do, she thought, because the plan would only stand a chance of working if Ruth didn't know where they were going in advance.

Marley (just about) successfully drove to the destination, with Ruth too drunk to notice her daughter's sudden lack of car skills. However, she did notice where they had arrived at when Marley was steering nervously into a parking bay.

"Kitty, why the hell have you taken me to a community centre? What could I possibly want to do there?" Ruth asked irritably. Marley avoided answering the question. "Ugh, Kitty. The stench. It smells of…poor people!" Ruth continued flailing her arms about in delirious disgust and Marley rolled her eyes. "I'm not getting out the car. I refuse!"

"Please Momma." Marley implored, mimicking Kitty's turn of phrase perfectly. "You don't even know why we're here yet." Ruth sighed, and reluctantly got out of the car, allowing her 'daughter' to lead her into the building and down the corridor, where a friendly looking bespectacled man was waiting outside a door. He smiled as he looked up at the two blondes approaching him. Marley introduced herself.

"Hi, are you Paul?" She asked, the nerves building up again, knowing that Ruth was about to find out about the plan.

"Yes, and you must be Kitty, and you must be Ruth." He said, warmly holding out a hand to the woman, who refused it with a look of confused disgust. Unnerved, and probably used to it, he continued. "Ruth, your daughter told me all about you last night on the phone. I'm so glad you're here. Would you like to come inside and meet the others? We're just about to start. You can bring Kitty in if it helps, and if she's okay with that." Marley nodded and he opened the door, holding it open for the pair. Ruth looked at Marley, then towards the inside of the room, where several adults, young and old, sat on chairs in a circle. She looked back at Paul.

"What is this?" she hissed.

"Welcome to the Lima AA group. Please take a seat."

Ruth had finally realised what was going on, and turned to Marley in fury.

"You brought me here?! Are you crazy?! You are in so much trouble!" She yelled demonically, before turning back to Paul. "I am not an alcoholic, I don't need you help!" she slurred, giving herself away. Paul remained perfectly calm; he had evidently seen many a display of this nature before.

"Can we have two minutes, please?" Marley asked Paul apologetically, amongst Ruth's screaming and shouting. Paul nodded warmly and went into the room, closing the door. Marley turned to her substitute mother, and cupped her face with her hands, despite her protestations, realising that it was now or never.

"Ok Momma, I know this is hard, and I know it's scary, but it will all be worth it! No one in there except Paul knows who you are, and they can help you get better, and things can be like they used to, for all of us. Please, do it for me. Do it for Nathan." As Marley spoke to Ruth about her children, something in her clicked. She collapsed onto the floor in a fit of tears. Marley's eyes widened in shock and she went to comfort her.

"I'm so…sorry…Kitty. And I'm sorry for hitting you…and yelling at you all the time…I'm such a bad mother…and I'm scared…" she whimpered between sobs. Marley shushed her and stroked her hair to comfort her. After a couple of minutes of sitting on the floor, Ruth looked up at her 'daughter'.

"If I go in there…you'll stay with me?" she whispered, a tear running down her cheek.

"Of course I will Momma." Marley said assuredly, before helping her up off of the ground, and walking her through the door towards a seat, a room of faces smiling at them kindly and sympathetically.

"Ok." Paul said enthusiastically. "Who wants to go first today?"

Two weeks had now passed, and, despite the Glee Club imploring who they thought was Marley to come back to the Glee Club in time for Nationals to no avail, things in the home for the real Marley were slightly improving. She was still finding ways to get drink almost constantly despite Marley enlisting Nathan's help to attempt to pour all the alcohol they could find in the house down the sink, but Ruth had now obediently gone to four AA meetings, brave enough to leave Marley waiting in the car for the second two. It was after the fourth, that a revelation came. They had driven back to the house after the meeting, and, rather than shutting herself in the parent's living room alone like usual, Ruth had taken Marley's hand and lead her into Nathan's bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Marley asked, warily. Ruth sat the two of them down next to Nathan, who looked equally confused.

"I'm sure you know by now that your Father's been…seeing someone else for a long time now…" Ruth started, sadly and abruptly. She watched her children exchange knowing glances, before continuing. "Today at my meeting…I kind of had an epiphany…I realised that I really want to get better. I asked…what was the best way to do that quickly. And Paul said that the first step to eradicating drink, is to eradicate the reason that you drink…so…I'm kicking out your Dad. And I'm doing it tonight."

Once Ruth and Nathan's tears had subsided, and the ensuing battle between Mr and Mrs Wilde had resulted in Charles having no choice but to take his stuff and grovel to his secretary for a place to stay, Marley finally had time to reflect. A marriage had been broken in two, but the cracks had been quivering for months, and the split was going to change things for the better, she was sure of that- she could already see Ruth's real, loving, maternal nature surfacing from underneath the demon drink. She wondered if maybe, just maybe she could use this to campaign to the real Kitty, as she missed her own Mother so very much, and was just as much dying to switch bodies back now as she was before. She knew she would have to corner Kitty at school early tomorrow, as in a town like Lima, gossip of the notorious and powerful Charles Wilde being kicked out by his wife for his cheating would spread like wildfire.

**There we go…I know it was another Marley-centric chapter but it was essential to the plot. How do you think Kitty is going to react to the news? Did you enjoy the chapter? Please let me know below :) Also, we are getting to the exciting, nearly climax part of the story, so stand by for major drama coming up!**

**Also I'd just like to say that I have never personally had to intervene, nor even been around a recovering alcoholic, so I have no idea if the way I've wrote it is realistic or not- sorry if you don't like the way I wrote it or if it affects you, feel free to let me know if so.**

**To my awesome reviewers who lighten up my day every time:**

**Gleeotch13: Ahaha I love your excitable comments! I assume you enjoyed the drama? Hope you liked the drama this time round too…**

**Lonely-Fangirl: Well…something like that might happen…not in her own body, but…I won't give away any more, aha**

**Savannaramirez35: Haha, she is, but who knows, we might turn a corner soon…**

**Littlehoneypot: They dooo…it looks a little bleak atm! Who knows what might happen (me :p)**

**Alese222: Stuff is definitely going to go down, you are right! Here is your update :p**

**Ember411: I know! Dramaaaa**

**Gleeatic713: Thanks for both your reviews, you spoilt me! Hahaha, hope you continue to find it Rylazing! (I love that btw)**

**Thanks also for favourites/follows**

**I'll try to update soon,**

**Love Lauren xxx**


	10. The Last Straw

**Thank you so much for your amazing response to the last chapter, so many reviews, I love you all! So, I said last time that we are reaching the drama and climax and I must warn you that **_**major shiz goes downnnnn **_**in this chapter! Hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you thought!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, the characters, or Freaky Friday concept.**

Kitty awkwardly fumbled with the combination to Marley's locker, aiming to eat up as much time before homeroom as possible, given that she was on her own- that was the only thing she hadn't accounted for, when she had walked out on the Glee clubbers; the fact that, as unpopular Marley, she had unintentionally walked out on _all _her friends in the process. It was for this reason that she was so surprised when she noticed Bieber-hair of all people approaching her. She was confused- she thought Ryder was through with Marley after what _she _had done.

"Marley," he started, awkwardly. "I know we haven't been talking much recently but I had to speak to you…" Kitty raised an eyebrow and nodded for him to go on, hoping she wouldn't give him the wrong idea- the idea of dating him, even as Marley, made her want to barf. Ryder stumbled over his words.

"You need to come back to Glee club…we're falling apart without the female lead and nationals is nearly here…" He managed to get out. Kitty scoffed.

"Really? That's what you came over to tell me?" She gave a wry, sarcastic smile and attempted to walk away, but her stopped her.

"Marley…"

"Ugh, can't _Kitty _do it?" she asked ironically, her voice acidic, wondering why Marley hadn't stepped in as her.

"No, because Kitty's been acting as weird as you recently! It's strange…both of you haven't been yourselves for a while now. All I know is it's screwed up, and you're not acting like the girl I fell in love with. But I know she's still there underneath, Marley."

Kitty snorted.

"Trust me Ryder. She's really not. Good luck at nationals." She said bitterly, and marched away, turning the corner at the end of the corridor and banging straight into…herself, or rather, Marley, who looked at her with wide eyes when she saw who it was.

"Kitty!" She said, with a whispered but frantic tone. "I need to talk to you!"

"Forget it," Kitty started, trying to push straight past her, before being pulled back remarkably forcefully. "Get the hell away from me!" She exclaimed with a raised voice, but the real Marley wasn't having any of it.

"Kitty, I'm serious. We _need _to talk. I need to tell you something before you find it out from someone else," she implored, her hands still gripped onto Kitty's arms, stopping her from running away. Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Is this a matter of life or death?" She asked.

"…Almost?" Marley answered. Kitty sighed and pulled her by the hand into a nearby empty classroom.

"What is it? And if you feed me some sentimental crap about us switching back, I'm transferring schools so I never have to be near you ever again." Kitty sighed, folding her arms and tapping her foot.

"Well…I've been taking your Mom to AA meetings," Marley started, pausing to allow Kitty to process the news. She looked down.

"Great. Would you like a gold star for that?" She asked quietly, her sarcastic tone not quite coming out as planned. In truth she wished she had been brave enough to do that herself before. Marley sighed, knowing she hadn't told her the harder bit yet.

"…that's not all…uh…" She didn't know how to say it. She only hoped she would react well.

"Well spit it out then! I'd like to get to homeroom some time before first period starts!" Kitty barked impatiently, feeling slightly guilty, but also unaware of the bombshell that was about to be dealt.

"…your Mom…she realised she wanted to get sober, so she threw out your Dad…" Kitty looked up in shock, wearing an expression that fit Marley's face well.

"…what?" she asked quietly, her lip quivering.

"Isn't it a good thing, Kitty? Now you and your family can-"

"A good thing?!" She yelled. "My parents break up and you think it's a good thing? This is _your _fault!" She spat out furiously, her eyes immediately beginning to well up with tears.

"No, Kitty! She made the decision…I mean I think it's good because now she can get over her problems without him dragging her down, and you and Nathan can be happy…" Marley was going into panic mode. Kitty hadn't taken the news the way she hoped. She supposed she understood why, but this could not afford to happen.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You've destroyed everything and you're trying to make it out like you've freaking saved my life! YOU RUINED MY PARENTS' MARRIAGE!" Kitty screamed through the sobs.

"IT WAS ALREADY RUINED!" Marley shrieked back. She attempted to go and console her, but Kitty shoved her off with all the strength she could muster.

"NO! Don't touch me!" She bawled. "Don't come near me ever, ever, EVER again. And if you think I'm gonna try and swap us back now you're deluded. FREAKING DELUDED. So go and enjoy my soon to be divorced parents, you life ruining bitch!" And with that, Kitty ran out of the classroom and down the hallway, her sobs echoing down the corridor.

Marley, who was by now crying herself, froze in shock, and sunk to the floor with a distraught 'thump'. She cuddled her knees and began to sob harder, her (or Kitty's) entire body shaking. She had ruined it completely. Kitty was a lost cause. She could think of only one thing left to do.

After school, Marley, who, with Charles gone, was now in charge of the school run (a dangerous task,) dropped Nathan off at the Wilde's house, then immediately drove on to her destination, keen to get this over with quickly to avoid driving home in the dark, since she was bad enough at it in daylight. She arrived at the Cohen-Chang household, got out of the car and knocked frantically on the door, hoping with all her might that it wouldn't be Tina who answered. Luckily, when the door opened, it was exactly who she wanted to see. Tina's Grandmother's eyes widened as she saw the distraught look on the girl's face.

"Switch us back!" Marley shouted. "I don't care how you do it just work your voodoo magic and end this!" Marley began to sob again- saying it out loud brought the emotion to the surface once more. Tina's grandmother simply sighed and held up her hands.

"I told you before my child. My hands are tied!" She said, sounding remarkably like Principal Figgins. "Only you and the other girl have the power to switch back."

"But…she won't…not ever," Marley cried. "…and I'm gonna have to be like this forever…I just want my Mom…and Ryder…and my friends…" She shook as the tears fell. The elderly woman did nothing but stand and watch Marley's misery, sympathetic, but not remorseful over what she had done. Marley continued. "…There must be _something _you can do!" She wailed.

"Sadly, my child, it is all up to you. You make your own destiny. Good luck, dear." With that she closed the door, and left Marley weeping on the doorstep, amongst the backdrop of an increasingly dark sky. When Marley realised she had been abandoned on all fronts, all hell broke loose.

"WAIT! COME BACK!" She yelled hysterically, banging on the door with all of Kitty's strength. "PLEASE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!"

She was brought to an abrupt halt by the opening of the door, but, to her dismay, it was Tina.

"What the hell Kitty?!" She shouted, looking at her, perhaps with good reason, as if she was crazy.

"Tina! Tell your grandmother to get back here RIGHT NOW!" She screamed, grabbing onto Tina as if a demon had possessed her body.

"Christ Kitty, have you gone freaking insane? What, just cos you're not the head bitch at McKinley anymore? Is that how it works? You get kicked off the Cheerios, go stir crazy, and decide to take it out on an innocent old lady? Get help, Kitty!" Tina finished shouting, and promptly slammed the door in her face.

"I'M NOT KITTY!" Marley screamed violently at the door. There was no reply. She wailed and, completely disregarding the car she had parked on the Cohen-Chang's drive, began to run…and run…and run, away from the horror, away from her new life. She ran until it was almost totally dark. She ran until the lights of Lima were far behind, and she had no idea where she was. She ran until her legs gave out, and she collapsed, falling to the ground, and banging her (or Kitty's) head, hard. Everything went completely black.

"911, what is your emergency?" Asked the call operator.

"It's my daughter…" Ruth Wilde sobbed. "I need to report her missing…"

**DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNN…I told you shit was gonna go down! Please tell me what you thought about the chapter. What's going to happen now Marley's gone awol? Ooooohhhhh**

**To my beautiful reviewers:**

**Gleeotch13: I'm glad you love the drama- does that mean you liked the drama in this chapter too? :p**

**Ember411: I know right, Charles Wilde got what he deserved! Hmmm, that would be telling, haha**

**TeaAndGlee: Well I'm so pleased you found it, and that you like it- hope you continue to do so :) **

**Alese222: You're very welcome. Aw, thanks! I guess you could say the next chapter will be Kitty centric- it will focus on the fallout from Marley's disappearance, but from Kitty's pov **

**Savannaramirez35: Thanks, so pleased you like the drama- here is your drama filled update!**

**monteithed: Thank you! It is so Marley! Who knows…bigger fish to fry at this point, haha**

**littlehoneypot: I think you posted two very similar reviews, haha, but they were both very lovely! Well she doesn't atm but hey, who knows what might happen :p**

**Gleeatic713: You're so sweet! Here is your update, hope you enjoyed!**

**Guest: thanks for your reviews to both chapter 8 and chapter 9! You were spot on in your prediction for how Kitty would take the revelation about her parents!**

**eXtraOrdinaryGirl04: Glad you're enjoying it- there was some Ryder for you here, haha- he will be making a more pronounced appearance soon :) **

**Thanks also to new followers/favouriters :)**

**Lauren xxx**


	11. Missing

**Hehe loved writing that cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter :p Thanks for your response, here is chapter 11!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Freaky Friday.**

Kitty was awoken by Millie Rose more abruptly and earlier than usual the next morning.

"Wake up sweetheart, come watch the news whilst you eat breakfast." She suggested, with a certain level of worry.

Kitty grumbled tiredly but got out of bed, pulled on Marley's dressing gown, and went downstairs, where the local news channel was on in the kitchen. Her chin dropped as she saw the story that was being reported on.

"_So let's get more on the disappearance of Lima schoolgirl Kitty Wilde." _

Kitty sat down slowly at the kitchen table.

"What the hell…" she whispered. She felt more nauseous than she had previously thought was humanly possible. Was this something to do with their argument at school yesterday? Had Marley ran away on her own accord or had she been snatched? There were so many questions that she couldn't answer, and she felt like she was going to throw up. She tried to focus on what the reporter was saying.

"_Kitty is 16 years old, blonde, of athletic build, 5'2 and was last seen wearing a blue short sleeved dress visiting a friend in east Lima early yesterday evening. Police and her family say they are increasingly worried about her state of mind, and urge anyone who may have seen her or anything out of the ordinary to contact Lima Police department immediately…" _

The real Kitty put her head in her hands, trying her hardest to keep herself together. 

"Oh sweetheart…" Millie said quietly, placing a comforting hand on who she thought was her daughter's shoulder and kissing the top of her head, blissfully unaware that it was her real daughter who was missing. "This must be hard for you…I know you weren't the best of friends but…"

"Don't say that!" Kitty interrupted, only now realising that she was crying.

"Don't say what, hun?" Millie asked sympathetically, taking a seat next to her.

"weren't," was Kitty's simple reply. "Say 'aren't', not 'weren't'…" she cried. "Oh…she can't be dead. She mustn't be dead! So don't say that yet, you're tempting fate!" She sobbed, burying her face into her surrogate mother's shoulder. She wondered what would happen if Marley did die. Would she die too, as Marley was in her body? Or would she stay as Marley forever? She shook the thoughts from her mind. Now was not the time to be selfish, or to scare herself more than she already was.

"Ok. You're right, we don't know anything yet…" Millie replied soothingly. "But, darling, you know…often when people go missing, especially young women…there isn't a happy ending…I know it's an awful thing to think about, but you have to be prepared for the worst." She finished, rocking her 'daughter' back and forth. "You don't have to go to school today if you're not feeling up to it." she suggested, after a couple of minutes.

"No." Kitty persisted. "I have to go. I have to find out as much as I can."

When Kitty got to school, it was chaos. The parking lot was filled with camera crews covering the disappearance of the former head cheerleader and police officers interviewing students and teachers. Amongst the pandemonium, she spotted Jake, watching the crowds, looking worried and exhausted. She approached him, calling his name.

"Oh…hey Marley." He said awkwardly, when he saw her.

"Do you know anything more about M-…Kitty?" She asked him urgently. He nodded.

"I just heard Tina talking to a cop. She said Kitty went to hers last night and was acting totally crazy, screaming that she wasn't her. She left her car in their driveway, so they're searching around her area and outwards…man…I can't believe this has happened…"

She shut her eyes, and didn't notice the tears glistening in Jake's, the sadness he felt at potentially losing 'Kitty'. She was too busy thinking about what must have happened last night. Marley must have gone to the crazy voodoo lady. And all because of their argument. She felt as if she was to blame. She was snapped out of her thoughts by a familiar, but abnormally hysterical voice. She looked up to see her own real Mother being interviewed by the news crews. Ruth Wilde sobbed as she spoke into the microphone.

"If anyone knows anything about my beautiful daughter…please come forward…Kitty…if you're somehow watching this…I know that things in our family haven't been so great…I know we've fought…I know that you've had to watch your Dad and I fight…you've lost your spot on the Cheerleading squad…and I know that until recently…we've barely even talked and I've treated you terribly…" Ruth stopped to dab her eyes with a handkerchief and take in another breath "…but even though it might not have seemed like it…I have loved you _so much."_

Kitty swallowed. Of course she would miss her daughter now that Marley had made her seem perfect again…Ruth continued her appeal.

"…even before you helped me out…like…your first cheerleading performance when you were thirteen years old…you thought that I thought it was a chore to come and watch you but it was the proudest moment of my life…and on your 16th birthday…when you said I didn't care…I did…I was so proud to have the most beautiful sweet 16 year old daughter in the world…I love you so much, I just haven't showed it to you in the way you deserve…"

Kitty froze absolutely still. It wasn't just because of Marley's impact. Her mother loved her.Not just Marley's incarnation of her._ Her. _For the first time in a long time, she wanted her body back. She wanted to run into her Mother's arms and tell her she loved her too. But now she couldn't, and now Marley could be lying dead in a gutter, or chained up against her will.

"…so please come home, darling." Ruth continued. "Please come home, or if you have my daughter, please, please let her go."

Kitty wiped away the tears that were beginning to form. Someone had to find Marley, they just had to.

A couple of hours later, the Glee Club, plus, to their surprise, who they thought was Marley, (who had of course quit,) were gathered together in the choir room. Lessons had been cancelled under the circumstances. The room was filled with fear and tension, much to the real Kitty's surprise. She didn't think anyone in the New Directions cared about her, until today. It was a bizarre experience for her, listening to the likes of Blaine and Unique, people she never associated with, speaking of their guilt in not having prevented this from happening, and hoping for 'Kitty' to be found safe and sound.

The only notable absence from the grieving group, (besides the missing girl, of course) was Tina, who was still being interviewed and, allegedly, having her house and driveway forensically searched. This made the real Kitty especially mad because she kind of wanted to punch Tina in the face- all she knew was that Tina was the last person to see Marley and, if rumours were to be believed, had slammed the door in the hysterically crying girl's face. Even though Kitty knew that only her Grandmother could have really tried to help, Tina had clearly not done much to try to soothe her in any way.

And so it was that when minutes later, Tina walked through the choir room door looking stressed and exasperated, the girl who she thought was Marley jumped up and, with one sweep of the hand, nearly took her head off her shoulders. The previously morose Glee clubbers jumped into life, pulling the two brunettes apart and restraining them with all their strength. As Kitty felt Sam grab tightly onto her, preventing her from hitting Tina again, she began to yell instead.

"What the hell did you say to her?!" She screamed. "How small and lonely did you make her feel, huh?"

"Marley stop, this isn't her fault-" Blaine tried to reason, defending his friend.

"But she could have helped! She could have done something other than slam the-"

"STOP! Guys come on!" Came the loud voice of Will Schuester, who was just entering the room, holding a cell phone. "Calm down everybody, Kitty's ok. Apparently the police have just found her unconscious about five miles east of Lima."

The group stopped yelling and struggling in unison, at the news.

"Unconscious?" Jake asked, worried.

"Yes, she's on her way to hospital now. But she should be just fine. Now come on guys. We've all had a huge scare, but it should be bringing us together, not tearing us apart. Now I suggest you all go home and get some rest. Then maybe on Monday we can have a think about a song to sing to Kitty to make her feel better when she comes back to school…including you if you want, Marley," he added, nodding at the real Kitty, "you're still welcome back any time you like."

She rolled her eyes at Mr Schuester's typical suggestion of 'singing your feelings', and avoided making any commitment, but also breathed a sigh of relief. Marley was going to be ok.

**Phew! Hope you enjoyed- what does this mean for Kitty and Marley's future now? Let me know what you thought/think below, only has to take 5 seconds! Thanks!**

**For my reviewers after the last chapter:**

**TeaAndGlee: Thanks again! Here is your update :) **

**Guest: Ah but she couldn't- lucky she was rescued! Hope I do, you be the judge :p**

**Alese222: I know, things got cray last time aha, now you know! Here's your update, I'm so glad you love the story!**

**monteithed: Hahaha sorry! Your review did make me chuckle- what can I say? I'm British, we invented the cliffhanger :p Glad it had you on the edge of your seat, that was the intention (I'm not evil, I promise :p)**

**littlehoneypot: Hahaha no worries, I forget I've done things all the time :p you know now! Hope you enjoyed.**

**Gleeatic713: Aww thanks so much! Well, you'll have to wait and see, haha. You're so very welcome :) **

**Love from**

**Lauren xxx**


	12. A Change of Heart

**Thanks so much for your response after the end of the last chapter, I'm so glad people are enjoying this story :) You probably want to know how Marley is- well here you go. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee (cry)**

The first thing Marley became aware of after everything had gone black, was a faint yet irritating beeping noise. Disorientated, she thought it must be her alarm clock, and flung a sleepy arm to her right side, fumbling to try and find it to turn it off. She was confused when she couldn't feel the bedside table, and became even more so when she started to hear faint voices that she didn't recognise.

"Doctor, she's waking up," said a young female.

"Excellent, go and find her mother and notify her immediately, she'll be in the relative's room," replied an elder female voice. "Can you hear me? You've had quite a large bump to the head sweetheart. Do you know where you are?" she asked. Marley managed to just about shake her head. "You're in hospital sweetie, you've got a nasty concussion, but we think you'll be just fine. My name is Doctor Romero. Can you remember yours?" She inquired, wanting to test the severity of her head injury.

"M-Marley…" she murmured, barely audibly, but with all her strength.

"Okay, sweetheart we'll have to work on that. Your name's Kitty, remember?" Came the reply, from a blurred figure who was starting to come into Marley's vision. Marley was confused.

"N-no…" was all she could get out. The Doctor merely smiled at her sympathetically, whilst the younger voice returned, along with two figures in what looked like a doorway.

"Your Mom's here honey, she's been dying to see you!" Marley managed a smile. She didn't know where she was but she couldn't wait to see her Mom-

"My poor baby!" Came the unmistakeable voice, not of her mother, but of Ruth Wilde, and within seconds Marley was snapped back into the warped reality that she was living in, and all the memories of the past few weeks, and last night, (at least, she thought it was last night,) returned like a slap in the face.

"No-o-o," she whimpered, more loudly than before. She wanted _her _mother, not Kitty's.

"Oh darling," Ruth started, attempting to comfort her. "I know that things aren't great, that you thought you had to do this, but I promise that I am going to help you get through it. You helped me, now it's my turn to be the proper Mom I should have been all this time and help _you._"

Marley didn't reply, she simply stared up dejectedly at the white ceiling and felt hot tears begin to run down her face.

"Why don't you get some more rest, Kitty." Doctor Romero suggested.

"Can I stay with her?" asked Ruth.

"Of course."

Marley obligingly let her eyes close, and fell almost immediately into a much needed sleep.

She was awoken an undeterminable length of time later by a nurse, possibly the same one who had fetched Ruth earlier, who was still sat keeping a vigil at her bedside.

"Hi Kitty, I hope you had a nice sleep. We're gonna try and get you to eat something, ok? Do you think you can try and sit up?" She asked.

Marley winced as she gradually pushed herself up into a sitting position, whilst Ruth moved the pillows up behind her back and head so that she could lean on them in a relative amount of comfort, that is to say, as much comfort as could be afforded in Lima Memorial Hospital, and winced again as she smelt and looked at the hospital 'food' that was placed on her lap on a tray. Grimacing, she weakly picked up a fork, as the nurse began to speak again.

"Also, there's a friend waiting who really wants to speak to you. She's being very persistent, but if you don't feel up to it, it's ok."

"Who is it?" Marley asked tiredly. If it was Tina she was going to rip the drips out of her body with her bare hands and go crazy, no matter how weak she was.

"I think she said she was called Marley," replied the nurse. Marley's eyes widened, and she put down the fork.

"Send her in." She ordered. The nurse nodded and left the room. Marley wondered what on Earth Kitty had to say to her- she'd been pretty clear that she'd never wanted to see her again last time she checked. The nurse returned about a minute later, followed by a very concerned brunette. Marley turned to Ruth.

"Could we have a couple minutes alone?" She asked. Ruth looked slightly hurt, but nodded. The real Kitty closed her eyes and inhaled heavily as she watched Ruth kiss who she thought was her daughter on the forehead, before leaving the room. She took her seat.

"So…" she started. "How are you?" She asked, shifting awkwardly in her chair.

"I've been better." Marley replied simply, with a hint of sarcasm. Kitty sighed, before speaking.

"I'm not surprised. Have they told you about all the shrinks I'm gonna have to see over the next few months since you pulled this little stunt?" she asked with a typically Kitty-esque hiss. Marley managed a roll of the eyes.

"Well don't worry, I'll be the one going to them," she justified.

"No you won't." Kitty said quietly.

"But Kitty, I'm in your body so-"

"Not for much longer," she interrupted. Marley leant forward.

"What are you saying?" she asked cautiously, not wanting to get her hopes up. Kitty sighed and looked around to check that no-one was listening in, lest they both be wheeled upstairs to the psychiatric ward.

"I'm saying that while you were AWOL…my Mom gave this kind of like, appeal for help on TV. And it showed me that…she loves me, and I love her, and…long story short…your life's pretty awesome, apart from you being like, dirt poor, and me kind of sabotaging your love life and all, but…I think mine can be too. So…I want to swap back."

"Oh Kitty!" Marley shouted with delight, and despite the various tubes being fed in and out of her, and her extremely weak state, launched herself forward with all her might and threw her arms around the other girl's neck.

"Careful!" Kitty replied, but willingly embraced the hug, regardless. When they pulled apart, she continued. "I don't know how long it's going to take, but I have some ideas up my sleeve. I'm gonna try and undo the damage I've done, we're gonna switch back, and then we're gonna use our new found friendship to join forces, and kick the crap out of Tina's grandma-"

"Um…are you sure inflicting violence on a senior citizen is a good result of our friendship?" Marley laughed, tears again falling, but this time of happiness.

"Ok…I'll work on that…" Kitty giggled. Ruth came back into the room.

"Are you girls almost done?" She asked. The real Kitty turned round to face her and stare longingly for a few seconds.

"Sure…" she said quietly, before turning back to Marley, standing up. "Get well soon, huh? I'll go now. I have work to do, after all."

"Thanks. Bye Kitt-um…Marley." Marley replied, and with that, Kitty skipped out the door to get started on Operation: Swap back, leaving Marley with more hope than she had had in what seemed like forever.

**Well, what do you think about that my lovely lot? Let me know below please! I am also obliged to let **_**you**_** know that we are approaching the end of** **the story, as you can probably deduce from this chapter…but there are at least a couple of chapters yet, I haven't quite decided how many exactly. But yeah! Oh and by the way, who is excited for more Gleeeeeeeeee? So pumped for season 5! **

**So, to my lovely reviewers after the last chapter:**

**TeaAndGlee: I'm glad you loved it- in that case, I'm sure you enjoyed the Karley bonding here, too?**

**Savannaramirez35: Glad you loved the drama! I'm happy she's ok too! Here is your update :p**

**Loyaldeer: For you review of chapter 1- Thanks!** **I'm glad you're enjoying it so far (no idea how much you've read yet, but hey)**

**Ember411: Here's your update, hope you still think it's good! Yay! I love it so much, the last time I watched it was to refresh my memory before I started writing this haha. Also thanks for your PMs and tumblr messages, you're so sweet and friendly!**

**monteithed: Aww how sweet! Yeah, I'm glad Kitty knows how Ruth really feels, and that Marley was ok, of course :)**

**Alese222: Oh thanks! Oh yes, I forgot to answer that question last time- I am indeed a girl, haha. I do sign my name after the chapters, but maybe you didn't see. Or **_**maybe **_**you know a **_**male Lauren, **_**ooh, that would be a twist, haha. Well, now you know how Kitty feels :) haha, I know, Mr Shue is a pretty incompetent teacher, haha**

**disharandive98: Thanks for your review- I updated :)**

** .warblerx: Oh thanks, I'm so glad you love it- here is more!**

**Thanks again guys, your response was awesome after last time- I would make my day if you could review again!**

**Lauren xxx **


	13. Selfless Love

**Hello lovely readers, I'm so sorry I've taken so long to update- I've had a crazy week with university work…So, I know I said there would be a couple chapters left last time, but after planning and writing I've decided this is the penultimate chapter! In fact it's basically the last one aside from the epilogue…so enjoy, and sorry to spring that on you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Freaky Friday. **

The next day, McKinley was reopened after their missing student had been found alive. The school was abuzz with gossip about it- rumours of the level of injury 'Kitty' had suffered ranged from a concussion; the truth; to several broken bones and a gouge to the head so deep you could see through to the skull...not the truth.

Mr Schuester had called an emergency Glee club meeting at lunch break to discuss a way to welcome 'Kitty' back and show her some love when she was well enough to return to school, and to consolidate their shaky preparations for nationals in just two weeks' time. The New Directions were also eagerly discussing the way in which Marley of all people had jumped to Kitty's defence against Tina yesterday, and they were wondering when and how the sworn enemies had become friends…as far as they knew, their tempestuous hatred for one another was the very reason Marley had quit the club and ditched her friends, which led them to hope that maybe, if they were friends now, just maybe…

Their prayers were answered when the girl they _thought _was Marley swaggered into the choir room with a smirk.

"Guess who's back, Glee people," Kitty announced, swishing her long brown hair dramatically for extra effect. Most of the Glee club cheered and whooped in relief, whilst the likes of Ryder, Unique, Jake and Tina, those who had been particularly hurt by this 'new Marley's' outrageous behaviour in the past few weeks, stayed more reserved, and cautiously watched her soak up the applause.

"Marley! You're back, that's great!" Mr Schuester said with his usual level of enthusiasm, running a hand through his curly product packed hair. "What made you change your mind?" He asked.

"Well," said Kitty with a dramatic sigh. "These past couple of days have told me that life is short. And I thought to myself, what does 'Marley Rose' really want? And voila." She exclaimed, with a certain level of irony. "So, am I getting a solo at nationals or what?" she asked with a pout.

"You'll be doing a duet with Blaine…if the rest of the club doesn't mind going back to the song we'd originally planned before you left…" The Glee Club nodded, for the most part glad to have their female lead back, and Kitty went and took a seat next to Unique.

_Operation: Switch back, step 1: COMPLETE, _she thought. She turned to whisper to Unique, whilst Mr Schue began one of his motivational talks.

"Hey. So are we best friends again now or what?" she asked, raising a presumptuous eyebrow. Unique looked back with a guarded expression.

"Well…that depends. Are you still a Kitty-Wilde-wannabe-crazy-bitch?" she asked coolly. Kitty bit her lip at the irony of Unique's question.

"No... I'm really, really sorry. It wasn't me…" she tried to justify. Unique sighed and crossed her arms. "No, I mean, it was me, but it wasn't…_me._" Unique looked understandably confused. Kitty tried again. "I don't even know how to explain it, ok…it was like I was…possessed? All I know is, I've been going through some crazy stuff recently, and now things are looking better, so…I'm dealing with everything better, rather than acting like a psycho as a coping mechanism…" Kitty trailed off. Unique looked at her with an extremely serious straight expression for several seconds, before bursting out laughing.

"Bitch, Unique has _no idea _what you're talking about!" She spluttered through the laughter. Kitty sighed, smiling.

"So…are we ok?" she asked Marley's still laughing former best friend. Unique gained her composure, before sticking out a little finger.

"We're ok, sister," she affirmed with a warm smile. Kitty grinned and linked their pinkies in the way she had seen Marley and Unique do before. She had always thought it was super lame, but now she was eternally grateful for it.

_Operation Switch back, Stage 2: COMPLETE. _Kitty smiled, and patiently waited for the Glee club meeting to finish, when it would be the opportune time to activate stage 3.

The bell rang, and Kitty jumped up to intercept a certain Ryder Lynn on his way out of the choir room, which she did successfully, standing in his way and shuffling from side to side, blocking his way until they were alone.

"Marley, I need to get to class," he said stubbornly, not looking the brunette in the eye.

"Well I need to apologise, and that's more important," Kitty replied. He stopped struggling, and looked down at her, not saying anything, but his expression seeming to urge her to continue, so she did, eagerly.

"I've…been going through a lot of weird stuff recently…" she started, sounding very much like she had when she had given Unique a similarly vague explanation for Marley's uncharacteristic recent behaviour. "And…I know I kind of went a bit psycho, but, I've realised recently that I want to be with you." She explained awkwardly, hoping that she sounded serious enough,"I want things to be like they were before…before…"

"Before you broke my heart and nearly slept with your ex-boyfriend on the same day?" he snapped, making a somewhat valid point. Kitty scrunched her eyes closed in frustration.

"I can't even begin to explain to you but…that wasn't me. I…I panicked…because of my feelings for you and…I was scared you didn't feel the same way and I freaked out and just reversed back to Jake because I couldn't stand the idea of being rejected by you…" 'Kitty' rambled. Sure it was a total lie, but she couldn't exactly tell the boy that she and Marley had swapped bodies, so it would have to do. Ryder still looked mad.

"So let me get this straight, Marley." He said, the confusion evident in his voice. "You dumped me for Jake because you liked me." Kitty gulped. Yeah, she thought. It did sound pretty ridiculous.

"If it's any consolation I agree that it's the stupidest thing I've ever done…" she tried to justify. Ryder slightly smiled, as if he was perhaps beginning to come around, but shook his head.

"I…I don't know, Marls," he sighed, wanting to, but not wanting another broken heart. Kitty rolled her eyes in frustration. She was going to have to do it. She hadn't wanted to do it but she was going to have to.

"Oh for God's sakes!" She yelled, and grabbed Ryder's face with both hands, quickly standing on her tiptoes and smashing her lips somewhat forcefully onto his. Ryder pulled away in shock, and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Marley…" he mumbled in surprise.

_Oh crap. _She thought. _I even made myself freaking kiss him, and it didn't even work._

She was just about to breakdown in frustration, and have to go back to the drawing board, when Ryder cupped her face, and tenderly kissed who he thought was Marley himself. Kitty, realising she had to keep up the façade, internally grimaced and made herself kiss him back…until they were pulled apart by a terrifying lurch of the ground.

Vague screams could be heard as they both grabbed onto the piano for dear life. Ryder was terrified. Kitty noticed her vision starting to become impaired and she felt dizzy. All she could see was stars, and a strange voice was ringing in her ears;

"_A journey soon begins, it's prize reflected in another's eyes. When what you see is what you lack, then selfless love will change you back."_

Ryder watched in horror as 'Marley' passed out, just as the earthquake subsided.

After a few seconds, Kitty woke up. She was not in the choir room. Ryder was nowhere to be seen. She was in a hospital bed, and her own, real Mother, Ruth, not Millie, was smiling down at her.

"Hey honey, did you have a nice sleep? We just had some sort of earth tremor, did you feel it? Is that what woke you up?" She asked kindly.

"Mom!" she exclaimed, overwhelmed with happiness. She sat up, and sent a typically Kitty, bossy command to a nurse. "Get me a mirror!" The nurse looked at her with a rather bemused expression. "Now!" she shouted.

"Now now, Kitty, you can use mine." Ruth said, fumbling in her purse for a pocket mirror. Kitty grinned at the name she had just been called, and took it from her, holding it up to look in it. Her face was back, and was framed by messy but blonde hair. Kitty squealed and flung the mirror carelessly back in her mother's direction, before pulling her in for their first Mother-Daughter cuddle in years. She and Marley had finally switched back.

As for Marley, she was waking up at that exact moment. She opened her eyes, expecting to see Ruth, but was startled to see Ryder hovering above her, looking extremely worried.

"Marls are you ok? Did you bang your head in that earthquake thing?" He asked, his words merging into one stream of panicked consciousness.

"What happened?" she asked wearily, wondering how on earth she had got to the choir room. "Wait, did you just call me Marls?"

"Oh…don't you like that nickname anymore?" he asked, slightly embarrassed. "Don't you remember? We were kissing, and then there was an earthquake, and-"

"Kissing? Earthquake?" She asked, fraught, before it all dawned on her that Kitty must have kissed Ryder in her body, and successfully broken the curse. She shook herself gently free of Ryder's steadying hand, and galloped over to the glass trophy cabinet to look at her reflection, to find her real face and body staring back. She screamed in celebration.

"Marley, seriously are you ok?" Ryder asked, concerned about the girl's weird behaviour after just having been unconscious. She walked timidly back towards him and shyly put her hands on his chest.

"I'll be fine if you kiss me again," she said boldly, wanting to enjoy what Kitty had just 'endured'. Ryder smiled and eagerly obliged, leaning down and gently connecting their lips. Marley hungrily kissed him back, mentally thanking Kitty for all she had done. They pulled apart, and Ryder spoke.

"…You know, that was a pretty big earthquake…we should probably go check everyone's ok…" he suggested. Marley gasped.

"My Mom!" She realised, kissing Ryder chastely on the cheek and sprinting out of the choir room and towards the school kitchen, then galloping through the door to find Millie Rose and a couple of other lunch ladies picking things up off the floor that had evidently fallen during the tremor.

"Mom!" She yelled, running over and flinging her arms around her neck.

"Hey! I'm ok hun, just a couple broken plates. How funny though. An earthquake in Lima!"

"No…it's not that, it's just…I missed you!" Marley exclaimed, still clinging on to her Mom, who chuckled.

"You only saw me this morning!" She laughed.

"Well," Marley sighed into her shoulder. "It seems like a lot longer than that." Millie chuckled.

"Shouldn't you be in class Marls?"

Marley faltered. In all the drama of just now and the past few days, she had forgotten all about trivial things, like school.

"Oh. Right. I'll go. Bye Mom, I love you!"

"I love you too Marls, see you after school." She replied.

When school did end, Marley asked her mother if she might take her to visit Kitty in hospital on the way home. She entered the very familiar room where the blonde lay. Kitty sat up and grinned at the sight of her.

"Mom…could me and Marley have five minutes alone please?" Ruth obliged, and Marley smiled warmly at her as she left the room. She was so glad to be back in her own body and her own life, but she and Ruth had gone through a lot together, not that Ruth knew it.

When Ruth had left, both girls squealed in unison, and Marley bent down to give Kitty a big hug.

"So," Marley began, sitting in the now vacant chair, "you kissed Ryder?" she asked, feigning annoyance but struggling to keep a straight face.

"Oh please," Kitty replied. "It was gross." They both giggled.

"Thank you." Marley said in earnest, once they had stopped laughing. "Thank you so much."

"Thank _you, _Marley. It was a joint effort, it had to be. And thanks to you, I'll be going home with a Mom who loves me, when they finally discharge me from this God forsaken place…" She sighed. Marley grimaced.

"Oh…yeah…sorry about that…" she replied. Kitty smiled; the pain and the upcoming therapy was clearly an easy price to pay for having her body back.

"So…aside from making out with my potential new boyfriend, what did you do to get us back?" Marley asked.

"Well, long story short, Unique likes you again and you're back in the Glee Club with a duet with Blaine for nationals."

"Oh my gosh!" Marley shrieked. "Kitty you're the best!"

Kitty shrugged.

"It was surprisingly easy. If I hadn't been so rude and stubborn, we could have been out of this mess a while ago."

"Don't blame yourself, Kitty. I messed up big time too. You're _still _not back on the Cheerios…" They both fell silent for a few seconds.

"But I'm one step closer, right?" Kitty asked. They both grinned. Ruth came back into the room, with Millie.

"Marls we should probably be going now hun, Kitty needs her rest." The two girls nodded, and hugged once more before Marley obediently left with her Mom.

"So…how did you and Kitty go from enemies to friends so quickly?" Millie asked, puzzled, as they walked to their car. Marley failed to suppress a laugh.

"Oh Mom…you have _no _idea…"

**Hooray! So they've finally swapped back! I did think about making it not quite so easy, but then I was like, come on Lauren, you nearly killed Marley, give them a break :p Also, I hope you Ryley fans enjoyed! There was no Kyder there btw, Kitty's kiss was inspired from actual Freaky Friday where her Mum kisses Chad Michael Murray's character for her daughter's sake :p**

**So, happy Glee day to you all and happy birthday Melissa Benoist for tomorrow! **

**So there we have it, this is the last proper story chapter, but there is still the epilogue to come, which will tie up the remaining loose ends- I hope you enjoy it when it comes!**

**Please, pretty please tell me what you thought as it's such an important chapter, even if you've never reviewed before :) **

**On the subject, to my lovely reviewers from last time:**

_**Gleeatic713:**_** Thanks again for all your reviews, haha! Aww, for you to say this is the first good fanfic you've read just warms my heart, you're so sweet! I'll be sad to finish it too, but I'm not stopping writing, haha! Your reviews aren't boring, they're rylazing! Hmm, no I don't think I've heard thanks a mil before. We sometimes say 'thanks a bunch' but that's more sarcastic, like for example, 'you've ruined my day, thanks a bunch' etc. So there you go, haha, but **_**thanks a mil **_**for your reviews! **

_**Gleek555**_**: Oh my gosh, thanks! That's such an amazing compliment! Awww this review made me so happy! I hope you enjoyed the Ryley in this chapter, then! You're welcome, thank **_**you! **_

_**TeaAndGlee:**_** Thank you so much! Hope you enjoyed! That's good, I hated waiting for shows to come out in the UK! Luckily (well not luckily) I don't have a tv atm, so I just watch every show as soon as it comes online, so I don't have to wait :)**

_**Ember411**_**: Aww, you're so chatty and lovely, haha. Sorry I took longer than usual to update, but here it is and I hope you liked it!**

_**Littlehoneypot:**_** Haha, I'll let you into one little epilogue spoiler that there will be one more interaction with Tina's grandmother, haha, hopefully it will not end in violence! **

_**Alese222**_**: Yes, I'm glad they understand each other more now! hehehe, that should happen on Glee! That's why I put Miss Holliday in my other story, cos she's miles better than Mr Schue, haha**

_**Savannaramirez35**_**: So, I hope you liked the ryley! Hehe. More Glee tonight! (Well tomorrow morning for me, but oh well :p)**

_**Guest:**_** Thanks for all your lovely reviews, I was so excited when I logged on to find them! :) Yes, you had it all figured out, haha! You do never know with Kitty but she decided to do the right thing here :)**

**So, I will update as soon as possible after my other story with the last update of A Journey Soon Begins!**

**Love from Lauren xxx **


	14. Epilogue

**This is the last update! Wahhh! Hope you all enjoy the epilogue, it's been a pleasure writing this story :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!**

"Let's hear it for our second straight national championship, baby!" Blaine roared at the top of his lungs, whilst the rest of the Glee Club cheered and wooped. "On behalf of Mr Schuester, who can't be here tonight in case Coach Sylvester gets too suspicious of his friendship with teenagers, I would like to thank you all for your incredible performance in LA two days ago, especially you Marley…you quit until two weeks ago but you still killed our duet! It's been a crazy few weeks for us but we did it guys, we did it!" The New Directions cheered again. Blaine jumped down off of the table he was standing on.

"Oh!" He shouted quickly. "I almost forgot, thank you Tina for hosting this celebratory party," he added, before ending his speech once and for all. Kitty replaced him on the table.

"Glee people, I have an announcement to make," she declared. "Well technically two…first of all I just wanted to thank you all for how kind you've been to me since I left hospital…I don't feel like I deserve it…I've been horrible to pretty much every single one of you at least once, but…yeah. You're the best." The group 'aww-ed' and clapped. "Also," she continued, "you all know that not long ago my Mom kicked out my cheating asshole of a Dad, and is filing for divorce. Well…let's just say that, having a Dad who is a) a very powerful man within Lima and b) totally needs to make a _lot _up to me, has its advantages…" Kitty looked back at a sea of confused faces, and continued her explanation. "Basically I told my Dad that I might consider speaking to him again in my lifetime if he pulled some strings to blackmail Coach Sue into giving me another chance on the Cheerios. Long story short, it worked, I got a second try-out, and obviously aced it, and…this girl right here is back to her rightful position as head cheerio and top dog at McKinley!" The Glee club broke into rapturous applause, and, grinning, Kitty jumped down from the table, before they all got back to their fun.

"Hey there beautiful," a familiar voice whispered into Marley's ear. She spun around and grinned, and stood up on her tiptoes to peck Ryder on the lips. After their topsy-turvy year, they were finally boyfriend and girlfriend; Ryder had officially asked Marley just after they won Nationals.

"Hey," she replied, smiling. Her grin was all she needed to prompt Ryder to lean down and kiss her again, more deeply this time.

"Get a room!" A recognizable, sarcastic voice interrupted them. They broke the kiss, and Marley turned to raise her eyebrow at Kitty, before breaking into a grin. Ryder was quickly distracted by Sam, so Marley turned to talk to her.

"So…" she started. "While we're on the subject…" She said, suggestively. Kitty's eyes widened.

"Oh my God! You and Ryder did it?!" she exclaimed.

"No!" Marley replied, shocked. "At least…not yet…" Kitty rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"You know, if you keep this up, I think you should consider removing the 'L' and the 'E' from your name, and become Mary, named for history's most famous virgin…" Kitty joked. Marley laughed, and playfully swatted her on the arm.

"I'm just waiting until I'm ready!" She exclaimed to her friend. "Besides, I wasn't talking about me. I was talking about _you._"

"Me?!" Kitty asked. "Me and who?" She asked, although she knew exactly what the answer would be.

"You and Jake of course!" Came Marley's predictable reply. Kitty sighed and looked down. She was embarrassed, a very rare thing for Kitty Wilde to be. "Oh come on, Kitty!" Marley exclaimed. "Now that I am no longer clouded by my own no-longer-there feelings for him, it's obvious; you _really _like Jake and he _really _likes you! This is a party! It's your perfect opportunity! Look, he's over there on his own, go talk to him." She prompted, pointing over to Jake, who was leaning against a wall, watching the room. Kitty inhaled and exhaled deeply, psyching up her game.

"Okay." She affirmed, and Marley squealed excitedly. "But don't forget we have something important to do before we leave." She reminded her.

"Oh, I won't forget," Marley replied. Kitty nodded, then swaggered over to Jake with confidence.

"Hi Jake," she said, smiling at him. He looked up, snapped out of his trance, and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Congrats on getting back on Cheerios," he told her, by way of greeting.

"Thanks." She replied. "Congrats to you too. You killed your dance solo at nationals." Jake grinned gratefully at her compliment, before his tone turned more serious.

"So…how are you Kitty? Like, really? You know with the…" he trailed off, wondering how to approach the subject of her extensive psychiatric treatment.

"I'm ok. It's kind of hard trying to explain to a shrink why I ran away when I don't even know myself, but…I'm much, much better," she explained ironically, wondering if that might confuse Jake too much, but he simply nodded understandingly.

"That's great." He smiled. "So…it's kinda loud in here…do you wanna go somewhere more quiet?" he asked hopefully, and Kitty nodded, and, just as they had done the last time they had been here, on that fateful, fateful evening, they slipped discreetly out into the front hallway.

Marley watched from the other side of the room, grinning.

"What are you smiling at Miss Rose?" Ryder asked, putting an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder and kissing her on the cheek.

"Just…call me Cupid, Ryder." She giggled. "That is the easiest match I'm ever going to make." Ryder looked back at her with a confused expression. "Kitty and Jake. I totally just set them up." She explained, grinning proudly at her achievement.

"Really?" Ryder asked, surprised. Marley nodded happily, and he grinned, happy that Jake was obviously no longer a threat to his relationship with her.

The party was drawing to a close, and people were starting to leave.

"Marls, do you want me to give you a ride home?" Ryder asked chivalrously.

"Oh, thanks babe, but Kitty said she would…we actually have to do something before we leave, can you help me find her?" She asked. Ryder nodded.

They did not take long to find Kitty. They walked into the hallway and immediately discovered her and Jake, passionately making out by the stairs. They looked at each other and burst out laughing, before approaching the couple, who had heard them, and were now looking very embarrassed.

"I hate to interrupt this beautiful moment," Marley giggled, "but Kitty, we have important business to tend to," she said, and the blonde nodded, looking back knowingly. They kissed 'their boys' goodnight, and disappeared back further into the house.

"Dude!" Ryder exclaimed, teasing his best friend, who smirked. "So…are you two gonna date now?"

"I hope so…" Jake said simply. "So…what do think this business they need to attend to is?" He asked, nodding in the direction Kitty and Marley had just gone.

"Who knows?" Ryder asked, shrugging. "Girls…" They both laughed, said goodbye to Tina, and left.

The girls in question searched Tina's house with purpose, until they found her, cowering nervously in a bedroom upstairs. She had obviously been fearing this moment all night.

"Hello," Kitty greeted her, with sarcastic acidity. "Do you remember us by any chance?"

"So you swap back?" Tina's Grandmother asked. "So it's good, yes?" She stuttered.

"Yes we swapped back. After YOUR cursed fortune cookie completely screwed up both our states of mind and almost killed one of us!" Kitty shrieked. Marley let her do the talking, but still stood menacingly beside her, hands on hips.

"I didn't mean for that to happen-" the old woman muttered, before Kitty interrupted her.

"Just shut up, lady. Just be thankful that Marley here won't let me beat you up!"

"Please don't hurt me!" She pleaded.

"Like I said, we're not gonna hurt you. As long as you promise to never, ever, EVER, give anyone a voodoo cookie again. Because if we find out you have, Marley will not stop me from hurting you. In fact, she'll help me. You understand me?" Kitty yelled.

"I promise!" The old lady said, sincerely.

"Good!" Kitty replied, with a fake smile. With that, Marley and Kitty left the room and made their way out of the house, and got into Kitty's car.

"So, am I driving you home or do you wanna come back for a sleepover at mine?" Kitty asked.

"Oh…that sounds awesome! Besides, you need to tell me everything that happened that lead up to you and Jake sucking each other's face," she giggled. "Oh…but I don't have any stuff."

"Shall we stop by your house to pick some things up? It's not that late, your Mom will still be up right?" Kitty asked.

"Awesome, yeah, she probably will." Marley affirmed. "Do you know the way to my house?" She joked. Kitty laughed.

"Yeah," she giggled. "I've been there once or twice!" The two girls laughed, and Kitty turned towards Lima Heights Adjacent.

**So that's it! Thanks so much for reading guys, I love you so much! That's my second published multi-chapter story finished, I feel quite emotional :p I would really really love a review from you all, I will make sure to reply- if you are signed in/on tumblr, I will PM you or thank you on tumblr if applicable, if you are a guest, I can edit your review and add my reply on the end of it. Thanks!**

**(Shameless self-promotion time:) If you liked this story, ship Ryley, and have not been reading my other on-going story 'Ryder's Chance', please check it out, it's currently on chapter 10 but will be updated in a couple of days and have many more chapters! I am also starting another Ryley fic soon :)**

**To my reviewers:**

**Ember411: 2 reviews, you spoil me! Reading and reviewing in school, you badass, you :p Yup, they're friends now :) I know, so sad…tomorrow for you I guess, morning of the day after tomorrow for me. I'm not ready :( Oh, and here was your Jitty, which I hope you enjoyed. I do love me some Jitty! Thanks for being such a loyal reviewer to this story :)**

**TeaAndGlee: Hooray, I'm so glad! And yay, Ryley finally happened :p Hope the epilogue was enjoyable, and thanks for all your reviews on this fic.**

**Gleeatic713: Thanks! Aw, you're welcome. Aww, I'll miss this story too, I've loved writing it! Hope you continue to enjoy my writing and thanks for all your rylazing reviews on this story!**

**Gleek555: Aw, you're so sweet! Aw, I'm sad it's over too! I am/will be writing more- see above :), and thank you!**

**xlilmisswarblerx: Oh, thank you so much, that's such a lovely compliment :')**

**savannaramirez35: Yay for every Ryley kiss! Thanks! Here is the epilogue :p Thanks once again for being such a loyal reviewer!**

**Alese222: Yup, they're friends! I did decide to put Kitty on the cheerios as it was her route into college, but I think she'll be much nicer from now on! I agree, I'm pretty sure Bree will be in Glee club soon. I thought the episode was ok, my fave bit was Marley's crazy dancing in Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band! Thanks for all your reviews for this fic!**

**Littlehoneypot: And now everything is as it should be :) Thanks for all your reviews to this story! :)**

**And with that, A Journey Soon Begins, I bid thee farewell :'(**

**Loads of love to all you amazing readers,**

**Lauren xxx**


End file.
